Le Voyage de Luna
by Maloriel
Summary: Nyx a miraculeusement survécu après avoir utilisé le pouvoir de l'anneau. Il rejoint Luna et Libertus qui l'attendent à l'extérieur d'Insomnia. Les deux amis décident d'aider la princesse dans sa quête. Ainsi commence le voyage de Luna à la rencontre des dieux... tout en tentant d'échapper aux forces du Niflheim. Yaoi sans filtre comme d'hab, langage grossier et violence !
1. Le départ

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et hop, voici encore une histoire FFXV ! (si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par écrire à moi toute seule le fandom français de FFXV en rating M sur ce site...) C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de proposer ma propre suite à _Kingsglaive_, avec un road trip qui s'annonce riche en aventures.**

**Comme cette publication le montre, je suis en train de me débarrasser de ce gros blocage niveau écriture ! Alors du coup vous allez me dire : 'et donc, pourquoi t'écris pas tes autres fics en cours, on attend, nous, merde !' Et vous aurez raison. Mais ! Quand on perd la confiance, on perd aussi le plaisir d'écrire. Alors pour y remédier, j'ai décidé d'écrire l'histoire qui a émergé dans ma tête hier lors d'un long trajet ensoleillé, parce que c'est celle-ci que j'ai envie/besoin d'écrire pour l'instant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**L'instant musical : **_**Droge Macht Frei**_ **de Pavillon Rouge, **_**Bite me**_ **de Hocico :) et **_**Dark Sunday, **_**leur nouveau single qui déchire ! - oui je suis toujours euphorique de mon dernier concert)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : Le départ**

I

Nyx émergea de la voiture qu'il avait empruntée à une citoyenne qui n'en aurait malheureusement plus besoin et cligna des yeux dans la lumière de l'aube. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si éblouissante... Sans doute parce qu'il n'était plus censé être en vie pour la contempler, et aussi parce que le général Glauca lui avait donné pas mal de coups dans la figure et qu'il souffrait actuellement du pire mal de crâne de toute l'histoire du Lucis.

Il s'appuya sur la bagnole et inspira doucement dans une tentative pour apaiser son vertige et la nausée agitant dangereusement son estomac.

« Ça va aller, se dit-il à lui-même. Tout ira bien. Relax. T'as fait le plus dur. »

Il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang qui tremblaient, encore choqué et même complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Péniblement, il se déplaça vers le coffre, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'utile. Bingo ! Visiblement, la propriétaire de la voiture rentrait de courses. Il se jeta sur une bouteille d'eau et la vida presque en entier. Au même moment, il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

« Nyx ! Putain, Nyx ! T'es vivant ! »

Nyx s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main et regarda Libertus qui clopinait dans sa direction, accompagné de la princesse de Tenebrae. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Ouais, moi non plus j'y croyais pas... Mais vous m'avez quand même attendu... Merci. »

Luna le regarda de haut en bas d'un air qu'il trouva effrayé. Non que ça le surprenne...

« Je pensais que... » murmura-t-elle, sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait probablement attendu juste pour faire plaisir à Libertus, et il ne l'en blâmait pas.

« Je crois que je dois la vie au roi, expliqua-t-il.

— À Regis ?! s'exclama Luna.

— Quand j'ai enfilé l'anneau... J'ai vu les anciens rois... Ils voulaient me laisser crever sans même m'aider. Regis les a convaincus de me prêter leur pouvoir. Et puisque je suis encore entier alors que c'était pas le contrat... Bah... C'est la seule explication que je vois. »

Libertus renifla.

« T'as toujours eu une chance de cocu.

— Mais c'est parce que je suis tout le temps cocu !

— Tu m'étonnes ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, mais se reprirent bien vite en se rappelant la présence de leur illustre protégée.

« Excusez-nous, votre altesse... » grommela Libertus.

Luna sourit :

« Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour me choquer... Et puis, vous m'avez tous les deux sauvé la vie plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber les formalités. »

Nyx hocha la tête, et lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau, qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance.

« Bon, dans ce cas... On se tutoie ? demanda Libertus.

— Oui.

— Alors, Luna, voilà le truc... Tu crois que ton fiancé va t'en vouloir si on lui pique sa bagnole ?

— C'est pas mon fiancé, fit-elle avec une moue un peu boudeuse. Le mariage était dans le traité de paix, et il n'a jamais été signé.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais en tout cas, c'est pas la bagnole la plus discrète du monde, mais elle en a sous le capot. Elle nous sera utile... Si on doit fuir.

— Ce qui risque d'arriver souvent, compléta Nyx.

— Noctis est parti avec la voiture de son père, celle-ci ne va donc pas lui manquer », déclara Luna. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux et les regarda tour à tour : « Mais... Ça veut dire que vous... »

Nyx et Libertus échangèrent un regard, ce qui leur suffit pour se comprendre.

« On t'accompagne, Luna, annonça Nyx. Il faut qu'on protège l'anneau. Tu peux pas affronter tout ça toute seule. On reste avec toi, peu importe où tu dois aller, peu importe ce que tu dois faire. »

Luna cligna des paupières pour en chasser les larmes qui montèrent malgré elle.

« Merci... murmura-t-elle.

— Allez, c'est normal, fit Libertus en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est... »

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Il allait dire « C'est notre boulot. » Mais il avait quitté les Lames. Il les avait trahies. Il avait trahi le roi. Il avait aidé des gens qui bossaient pour le putain de Niflheim.

« Libertus, ce qui s'est passé n'a plus d'importance, intervint Nyx en remarquant son air abattu. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est d'empêcher la fin du monde. Lame Royale, pas Lame royale, on s'en fout.

— Il a raison, appuya Luna. À partir de maintenant, il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes.

— Pigé, fit Libertus d'une voix nouée. Bon... On ferait mieux d'y aller. C'est dangereux de traîner par ici. »

Ils rejoignirent la voiture de sport miraculeusement presque intacte après les courses-poursuites de la nuit. Libertus s'installa tant bien que mal au volant, Luna grimpa à l'arrière, et Nyx s'effondra sur le siège passager.

« Je sais même pas où on va, marmonna Libertus.

— Pour l'instant, roule. Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'Insomnia. On avisera après. »

L'ancienne Lame royale hocha la tête et démarra. Nyx jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro : Luna s'était blottie dans son siège, rattrapée par l'épuisement. Pas étonnant, après la nuit infernale qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle l'avait épaté. Elle était jeune, mais pas impressionnable pour un sou. Et dotée d'une détermination qui lui faisait pratiquement froid dans le dos. L'aider dans sa quête, ce n'était pas seulement important pour leur avenir à tous, c'était aussi ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne la laisserait pas traverser seule les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Elle méritait leur aide. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire, de toute façon ?

Il se cala aussi confortablement que lui permettait son corps douloureux et observa le paysage se déployer dans l'aube rayonnante. Lui aussi était épuisé, et pourtant, le sommeil ne venait pas. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline saturait encore son système. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir, il était prêt pour ça, prêt comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et maintenant, il avait l'incroyable privilège de regarder le jour se lever. La situation était grave et l'avenir plus qu'incertain, mais il était en vie. Le monde lui paraissait neuf, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et l'aurore s'accompagnait d'un flot d'euphorie et d'espoir qui rendait tout repos impossible.

« Ça va aller, Nyx ? lui demanda Libertus en lui jetant un regard de côté.

— Ouais. Je suis juste... J'en reviens pas d'être là avec vous.

— Je suis vraiment content. Après Crowe... Si toi aussi tu étais...

— Je sais, mec, dit Nyx en lui donnant une claque amicale sur la cuisse. Ça va aller. »

Libertus hocha la tête. C'était une seconde chance. Le destin lui donnait une seconde chance. Il avait mieux à faire de sa vie que de la passer noyé dans le regret et la colère. Il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il n'était pas seul. Après la lente descente aux enfers de ses derniers mois, la perte de sa meilleure amie, le foutu traité de paix qu'il avait éprouvé comme un coup de couteau dans le dos, l'espoir revenait. Nyx et Luna lui donnaient une raison de continuer à se battre. Et l'impression qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose de bien dans ce monde.

« Je te laisserai plus tomber, Nyx. C'est une promesse.

— Tu m'as jamais laissé tomber... T'as juste une note longue comme le bras en ce qui concerne les faveurs que tu me dois. »

Libertus s'esclaffa.

« Ouais, te monte pas trop la tête, quand même... Héros de mes couilles, ouais...

— Maintenant on est tous les deux des héros, je te signale.

— Ça nous fait une belle jambe, hein ?

— En tout cas, on n'a pas trop le temps de nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Je crois qu'un long voyage nous attend...

— Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de voir du pays.

— Pareil pour moi... »

II

_Une demi-heure plus tard..._

« Bordel, mais c'est qui ce glandu ?! »

Nyx souleva ses paupières lourdes pour voir de qui parlait Libertus. La fatigue avait fini par le rattraper et il flottait dans un demi-sommeil où les rêves et la réalité se confondaient dans la même brume. Ce qui expliquait peut-être la vision qu'il eut. Il se frotta les yeux, mais la vision ne disparut pas.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. C'est le frangin de Luna !

— Hein ?! T'es sûr ?

— Je connais pas beaucoup d'autres manchots en uniforme militaire qui voudraient aller à Tenebrae... »

Car non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Ravus qui était planté au bord de la route, brandissant un carton sur lequel était écrit « Tenebrae » en lettres capitales.

« Mais pourquoi il fait du stop ?! demanda Libertus.

— J'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée... » murmura Nyx.

Libertus haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, on va pas à Tenebrae.

— Attends, t'es dingue ?! Arrête-toi ! C'est le frangin de Luna !

— Et alors ? Il bosse pour le Niflheim, non ? Alors il représente un danger pour elle ! Surtout depuis qu'elle a l'anneau !

— Mais c'est son frère, bordel ! Et fais-moi confiance, je crois que l'anneau l'intéresse plus des masses... »

Libertus contracta la mâchoire, peu convaincu. Ils dépassèrent l'auto-stoppeur.

« Je te dis de t'arrêter ! On peut pas le laisser tout seul en plein pays en guerre avec un seul bras ! Luna va nous tuer ! »

Leur dispute, justement, avait réveillé la princesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Regarde derrière toi », lui dit Nyx.

Elle s'exécuta.

« Ravus ! C'est Ravus ! Libertus, fais demi-tour tout de suite, je t'en supplie !

— Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Nyx.

Libertus grogna, mais consentit à faire demi-tour. Il arrêta la voiture à la hauteur du prince, et Luna se précipita dehors pour aller serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Tu es vivant ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je suis désolée, j'ai... J'ai été obligée de te laisser derrière, je... »

Il resta figé un moment, saisi, puis repoussa doucement sa sœur.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus... Luna, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Tu aurais pu... Tu n'avais rien à faire à Insomnia.

— Toi non plus ! Regarde où ça t'a mené !

— Luna, je...

— Je veux rien savoir ! T'as de la chance d'être en vie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ! »

Nyx observa le prince dans le rétro extérieur. Il était livide. Pas surprenant, après s'être fait littéralement consumer le bras par la lumière divine de l'anneau. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à quitter la ville par ses propres moyens et arriver jusqu'ici.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit-il. Rentrons chez nous, Luna.

— Rentrer ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis venue à Insomnia pour une raison, et ma mission n'est pas terminée ! »

Le prince soupira lourdement.

« Tu veux rendre l'anneau à Noctis, constata-t-il.

— Oui, mais pas seulement. Les ténèbres arrivent, Ravus. Elles vont dévorer le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Le pouvoir de l'anneau seul ne suffit pas. Noctis a besoin de la grâce des Dieux.

— La g-... Pardon ?!

— Tu m'as bien entendue. Je vais réveiller les Six. »

Il en resta ébahi, et Libertus et Nyx aussi.

« 'On reste avec toi, peu importe où tu dois aller, peu importe ce que tu dois faire.' C'est bien ça que tu as dit à Luna tout à l'heure ? » voulut vérifier Libertus, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Nyx déglutit.

« C'est bien ça... confirma-t-il.

— Et merde... » lâcha son ami.

La surprise passée, Ravus explosa :

« C'est absolument hors de question ! Noctis devra se débrouiller ! Le monde devra se débrouiller ! Tu rentres avec moi à Tenebrea, point final !

— Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui fais du stop comme un touriste, alors que c'est moi qui ai la voiture ?! »

Ravus s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Libertus donna un gros coup de klaxon pour abréger la conversation. Le prince de Tenebra sursauta, puis contracta la mâchoire et demanda d'un ton plus bas, lourd de menace :

« Avec qui tu es ? »

Nyx baissa sa vitre et se pencha à l'extérieur en agitant la main.

« Salut ! On s'est croisés tout à l'heure... Navré pour... Enfin... désolé pour ton bras, quoi. »

Ravus le fusilla du regard d'une telle façon que Nyx sentit son cœur rater un battement, et pas parce qu'il avait peur. Il déglutit. Les yeux de Ravus avaient beau lui dire « je vais t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive », son bas-ventre s'obstinait à entendre autre chose.

Libertus rompit cet étrange moment en sortant de la voiture pour se présenter.

« Salut, Libertus Ostium. Nyx et moi on escorte la princesse pour protéger l'anneau et... réveiller les dieux, il faut croire. »

Le regard de Ravus passa de Libertus à Nyx pendant quelques instants, puis il reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

« Luna, renonce à cette quête absurde. Les dieux dorment depuis des millénaires. Je doute qu'ils apprécient d'être dérangés.

— C'est ce qu'il faut faire, alors je vais le faire. Avec ou sans toi. »

Le frère et la sœur se défièrent du regard un long moment. Puis, Ravus céda :

« Dans ce cas, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ces deux idiots. Je t'accompagne.

— Tu ne travailles plus pour l'Empire ? voulut savoir Luna.

— Sûrement pas. Je me suis laissé utiliser par ambition, et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce ramassis de crétins. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais pas en te laissant derrière moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air peiné de Luna. Alors... si tu t'obstines, je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de te suivre. »

Sur ce, il actionna la poignée la plus proche, s'assit sur la banquette arrière et claqua la portière. Il eut un geste bizarre, comme s'il avait voulu croiser les bras mais s'était aperçu au dernier moment qu'il en était incapable.

Rapidement, Luna le rejoignit. Libertus lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétro.

« T'es sûre de toi ? Il était avec les gens qui ont assassiné notre roi.

— Je sais, soupira la princesse. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, Libertus.

— Ok... je peux faire ça », lâcha-t-il avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Ravus garda les yeux fixés obstinément sur la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Luna se pencha vers lui et murmura, mais pas assez bas pour que les deux autres ne puissent pas l'entendre :

« Tu comptais vraiment rentrer à Tenebrae en stop ?!

— Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais demander au Niflheim de me déposer, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

— Mais quand même...

— J'étais à court d'options.

— Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'emparer de l'anneau des Lucii ? » enchaîna-t-elle.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

Nyx espéra que Luna n'allait pas faire mention de sa propre petite mésaventure. Vu la tête que tirait Ravus, il doutait qu'il prendrait bien le fait que lui-même avait pu utiliser l'anneau, et qu'en plus il s'en était tiré indemne.

« Est-ce que... tu as besoin que je te soigne ? » demanda-t-elle plus bas encore.

Il secoua la tête, et Luna finit par hausser les épaules et se détourner de lui d'une façon si nonchalante que ça fit sourire Nyx. Luna et Ravus se comportaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale embrouille entre frère et sœur, pas comme si tous les deux avaient frôlé la mort au cours de la nuit. Il devait avouer que ces deux-là commençaient à l'intriguer...

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle, et Nyx se laissait à nouveau gagner par la léthargie quand la voix de Libertus le réveilla.

« Dites donc... Si on veut éviter d'avoir affaire à nos copains de l'Empire, va peut-être falloir songer à faire profil bas... »

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Et, comment dire... Vous êtes pas exactements discrets, fringués comme ça. »

Luna baissa les yeux sur sa robe de soirée salie et déchirée en de nombreux endroits, et eut un petit rire.

« En effet... »

Ravus préféra faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, et Nyx, qui était toujours en uniforme de la garde royale, soupira.

« T'as raison... Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on trouve une ville.

— Lestallum, c'est le moins loin.

— Alors c'est parti... »

III

Le soleil était presque à son zénith lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ville. Ici, tout semblait normal, comme si les nouvelles de la chute d'Insomnia n'avaient pas encore atteint la paisible localité. Libertus se gara et demanda à ses passagers de ne pas bouger. Leur voiture bling-bling attirerait l'attention, mais avec ses vitres teintées, impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Ils seraient en sécurité.

« Mais Libertus, t'es estropié ! protesta Nyx. J'suis pas vraiment convaincu que tu vas pouvoir te faire une petite séance de shopping pour trois personnes tout seul !

— Ne me sous-estime pas, Nyx. Je te signale que j'ai huit frères et sœurs, ce qui signifie que j'ai déjà vécu largement pire.

— Mouais, fit son ami, toujours pas persuadé.

— Allez, t'inquiète pas. Je reviens vite. »

Tout le monde lui donna sa taille, même Ravus, et Libertus s'éclipsa pour ses emplettes. Nyx remit le moteur et activa la climatisation : on crevait de chaud, dans cette ville.

À ce moment-là, ses dernières forces fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il actionna la manette pour pencher son siège en arrière, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et par conséquent il n'entendit pas les protestations de Ravus qui était assis derrière lui. Il sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée de vide intersidéral, il émergea, forcé de rejoindre le monde des vivants par la poigne vigoureuse de Libertus qui le secouait sans ménagement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se redressa en repoussant faiblement son ami.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'suis réveillé... marmonna-t-il. Y a quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui...

— J'ai tes fringues ! Enfile ça et on se trouve un endroit où pieuter ! »

Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Luna et Ravus dans leurs nouvelles fringues à l'arrière de la voiture. Il regretta presque de s'être endormi : ces deux-là avaient dû batailler pour enfiler leurs vêtements dans cet espace réduit, d'autant plus que Ravus avait dû avoir besoin de l'aide sa sœur pour rentrer ses longues jambes dans son jean délavé, et son torse puissant dans ce t-shirt qui... était peut-être un peu plus moulant que prévu. Pareil pour le futal, d'ailleurs. S'il avait été moins épuisé, Nyx aurait éclaté de rire. Luna, quant à elle, était plus sobrement vêtue d'un pantalon en toile blanc assez lâche, et d'un débardeur noir qui lui allait parfaitement. Les frangins princiers sortirent de le voiture sans un mot, et il procéda donc à son propre changement de tenue. Il était tellement à l'ouest que ça lui prit cinq bonnes minutes pour enfiler un jean noir et un t-shirt tout aussi noir... Sans doute une attention de Libertus qui ne voulait pas qu'il perde tous ses repères du jour au lendemain. Au moins, la couleur lui rappelait la maison. Puis, il entreprit de s'extraire du véhicule, tout son corps lui signifiant bruyamment qu'il avait dépassé ses limites depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il se retrouva dehors, dans la chaleur étouffante, et vacilla aussitôt. Il s'appuya sur le véhicule, perclus de douleurs et à deux doigts de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

« Putain... maugréa-t-il, tout en se demandant s'il arriverait jamais jusqu'à l'hôtel.

— Tu vas y arriver, Nyx ? s'inquiéta Libertus.

— Ouais, ouais... »

Il fallait bien, non ? Il mit un pied devant l'autre, et le monde se mit à tourner de haut en bas. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien à faire : un nuage de points noirs, de plus en plus gros, oblitéra son champ de vision. Il chercha un point d'appui à l'aveuglette, et à cet instant, un bras solide se referma sur sa taille. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule salvatrice et se laissa traîner dans les rues de Lestallum, les bruits atténués dans un brouillard cotonneux. Il était tellement essoufflé qu'il avait la sensation que son cœur allait exploser, mais il se répétait que ça finirait par passer. Plus que quelques mètres...

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, la délicatesse légendaire de Libertus le ramena dans le monde des vivants. Cette fois, il était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre bien climatisée.

« Arrête de me frapper, putain ! râla-t-il mollement.

— Ah, t'es encore vivant, constata Libertus. Pendant que t'étais dans les vapes, la princesse t'a soigné. Tu peux la remercier.

— Elle m'a soigné ?... C'est pas contre elle, mais... c'est pas l'impression que ça me donne...

— T'as juste besoin de dormir.

— Mais... C'est toi qui m'as ramené jusqu'ici ?

— Avec ma jambe en compote ? Sûrement pas.

— Alors...

— Ouais... Son frangin s'est débrouillé pour te faire parvenir à destination, et avec un seul bras, c'était pas facile. Luna lui a donné un coup de main, mais bon... T'es pas exactement léger.

— Eh ! » protesta-t-il aussi vigoureusement qu'il en était capable.

Libertus rigola.

« L'important, c'est qu'on soit arrivés. Toi et moi, on dort ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? Je me demandais juste si tu voulais que je te jette dans un bain froid avant que t'ailles te coucher. »

Nyx sourit à travers le brouillard qui lui servait de conscience.

« J'aimerais vraiment bien, mais j'en suis pas capable. Va falloir que tu tolères ma carcasse puante pour aujourd'hui.

— Je tolérerais n'importe quoi pouvu que je puisse pioncer quelques heures. Et de toute façon je vais pas me laver non plus.

— C'est pas très gentleman, ça...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries...

— Eh ! Aïe ! » protesta Nyx de nouveau tandis que son ami entreprenait d'ôter les fringues qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à enfiler.

« Tu seras mieux comme ça. D'autant que même avec la clim, y fait putain de chaud.

— Ouais... »

Et d'un seul coup, toute la pression retomba. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de Libertus, et prit soudain conscience du calme, de la pénombre, et de la relative fraîcheur qui régnaient dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il sentit avec une acuité inhabituelle l'air frais rouler sur sa peau nue, et ses vaisseaux sanguins palpiter sous son épiderme partiellement cicatrisé. Une nouvelle fois, il s'étonna d'être en vie. Et quand il se rappela le cours des événements de la journée d'aujourd'hui, il s'étonna encore plus.

« Dans quoi on s'est encore embarqués ?... murmura-t-il, entre l'incrédulité, la stupéfaction, et un sentiment proche de l'émerveillement.

— Aucune idée, répliqua Libertus. Mais je sais qu'on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire.

— Luna...

— Elle dort à côté avec son frère. Elle m'a encore répété que tout irait bien, et que Ravus lui piquerait pas l'anneau. À ce propos, pourquoi t'as dit que tu pensais que cet anneau ne l'intéresserait plus ?

— Je l'ai vu l'enfiler... C'est comme ça qu'il a perdu son bras.

— Cette nuit ?!

— Ouais... J'étais là... Luna aussi... »

Libertus émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh bé... Ils ont du cran, dans la famille.

— Ouais...

— On pourrait même dire qu'ils ont peur de rien.

— Vu ce qu'envisage de faire Luna, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose.

— Ça se peut. »

Ils se turent, et le bourdonnement léger de la climatisation flotta dans le silence, ponctué par les bruits occasionnels provenant de la rue. On aurait dit que le temps s'était figé, et dans cette atmosphère paisible, la nuit épouvantable qu'il venait de vivre ressemblait à un mauvais rêve. Ou alors, cet instant-là ressemblait à un doux rêve, dont ils seraient réveillés brutalement quand ils ouvriraient les yeux ce soir. Aucun des deux amis n'avaient envie de saovir ce qu'il en était exactement. Ils voulaient juste dormir.

« Bonne nuit... chuchota Nyx

— C'est ça, bonne nuit, répliqua son ami. Cela dit, tu me connais, je suis gentil... mais j'ai vraiment besoin de pioncer. Alors, blessé ou pas, si tu ronfles, tu t'en prends une.

— Ça marche... »

Nyx se laissa progressivement sombrer dans le sommeil. Il pensa à Luna et Ravus, et se demanda si eux aussi étaient gagnés par l'épuisement, ou bien s'ils ressassaient les derniers événements, se repassant le film de la nuit avec minutie, cherchant désespérément s'ils auraient pu agir autrement et changer le cours des choses. Parce que lui, malgré l'épuisement, c'était ce à quoi il pensait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu si mal tourner ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Alors même que le sommeil l'arrachait à la triste réalité, son cœur se crispait de chagrin. Le roi... Son bouclier, ses ministres... La plupart des Lames royales... et combien de citoyens innocents ? Les bruits assourdissants des combats, le ronronnement métallique des vaisseaux magitechs, le hurlement guttural des daemons, le crissement de l'acier sur l'acier... Le tonnerre de son cauchemar avala sa conscience et il perdit pied, incapable de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

IV

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un silence très relatif. Il n'y avait plus seulement le bourdonnement de la cimatisation... La ville semblait s'être éveillée avec la nuit, et les rues regorgeaient d'éclats de voix et de rire, d'échos de musique et de bruits de couverts, d'assiettes et de verres... Ce fut alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il mourait de faim. Il se redressa dans le lit, un peu trop vite. Les muscles de son dos hurlèrent, et une crampe violente contracta sa jambe droite.

« Merde... » murmura-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Pas de trace de Libertus. Il devait être le dernier à se réveiller.

Il prit le temps de sortir du lit sans provoquer une révolte générale de son système nerveux, puis accéda prudemment à la douche. Il s'y glissa dès que l'eau fut vaguement tiède, et le déluge le rappela en douceur à la réalité. Son esprit s'éclaircit.

Lentement, il revint à la vie pour la troisème fois dans la même journée.

Ils étaient...

_Tellement dans la merde._

Il passa une main ruisselante d'eau sur son visage fatigué.

_C'est bon. Ça va le faire._

Il termina de se laver, sortit de la douche, et enfila les fringues trouvées précédemment par Libertus. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur un ami pareil, sans quoi il aurait probablement agonisé comme un idiot aux portes d'Insomnia, sans personne au monde sur qui compter pour le relever. Il descendit au resto de l'hôtel et trouva ses trois acolytes de fortune attablés devant un repas copieux. Son estomac se crispa, la salive afflua dans sa bouche à lui en faire mal aux mâchoires : il n'avait probablement jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie.

Il se dirigea comme un zombie, au radar entre les tables, prit le siège qui restait libre, et attrapa tout ce qui était à sa portée pour le dévorer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il se sentit un peu mieux.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il.

Devant le silence glacé, il releva les yeux, et comprit qu'il avait piqué la bouffe de tout le monde.

« On peut re-commander, c'est pour moi... »

Ses compagnons le prirent au mot, et commandèrent deux fois plus de nourriture. Ça lui allait. Au moins, il recommençait à se sentir un peu lui-même.

« Ok, dit-il après avoir avalé la totalité de sa bière. On va où et on fait quoi ?

— Le disque de Cauthess, répondit Luna. Je dois y retrouver Titan. »

Il reposa prudemment son verre.

« T'es sûre de ça ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix », répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, avec la même conviction qui lui avait déjà donné des frissons la nuit d'avant.

Il remarqua la crispation sur les traits de Ravus en entendant ces mots. Libertus, lui, faisait de son mieux pour donner l'impression qu'il dînait entre amis après une dure journée de boulot. Sauf que tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans un tout autre monde. Sans retour en arrière possible.

« Je vois... murmura-t-il. Rien d'infaisable, hein... mais faut qu'on fasse très vite. J'ai comme l'impression que le Niflheim va essayer de nous prendre de court.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Libertus.

— Luna a disparu des radars. Donc, ils vont supposer qu'elle est en vie. Et la traquer. Ils savent qu'elle a l'anneau. »

Nyx sentit un picotement dans le ventre, et en comprit vite la cause en croisant le regard de Ravus, quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr de saisir la nature de l'émotion qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Parce que... Merde, les yeux de Ravus étaient compliqués. Ils vous fixaient avec une intensité bouleversante, mais à cause de cette intensité, c'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, exactement comme quand on n'est plus capable de savoir si on est brûlé par le chaud ou par le froid une fois franchi un certain seuil de température extrême.

« On peut la protéger, lâcha-t-il, juste parce qu'il ressentait le besoin urgent de dire quelque chose.

— Ça reste à prouver, répondit le prince de Tenebrae en continuant de le dévisager.

— On peut la protéger, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

— C'est fini, le concours pour savoir qui a la plus grosse ? s'énerva soudain Luna. J'ai demandé à personne de m'accompagner. Les dieux me protègent. Tout ira bien pour moi. »

À ces mots, les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un ensemble presque parfait. D'abord incrédule, la princesse éclata de rire.

« Je vois... Bon, si vous avez aussi peur que ça, dites-vous une chose : les dieux sont comme les chiens. Ils sentent la peur. Alors pour moi, tout ira bien. Mais pour vous... Pensez à faire une petite session de yoga avant qu'on reparte. »

Ravus s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de pain, Libertus resta bloqué avec sa fourchette en l'air, et Nyx ne put plus retenir plus longtemps le fou rire nerveux qui le menaçait depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était toujours vivant malgré tout ce qu'il croyait savoir du monde, de la vie, des humains, des dieux.

Luna prit son verre, y plongea le nez pour y boire à longs traits, puis lui sourit par-dessus le rebord. Puis, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Lui, il apaisa son fou rire en l'imitant, sauf qu'il était tellement crevé qu'il comprit trois minutes plus tard qu'il était bourré comme un adolescent après sa première bière.

Libertus replia soigneusement sa serviette et déclara :

« Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une nuit de plus sur place.

— De toute évidence », ajouta Ravus d'un air méprisant à peine crédible.

Lui aussi était secoué, et tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il disait, c'était pour essayer de faire croire que rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ne l'avait atteint. Luna n'était pas dupe, et Nyx non plus. Libertus, lui, continuait à se méfier de lui. Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'il aurait bien proposé à Luna de dormir avec lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir ce soir. Alors, il la laissa regagner ses pénates avec son frère, et se résigna à une autre nuit avec son vieil ami totalement éméché.

« Allez, dépêche, Nyx. On a beaucoup à faire demain.

— Je sais ! râla son ami en se vautrant sur son siège. Mais sérieusement, t'en as déjà vu, des gens comme ça ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Ils sont géniaux. Je les aime déjà.

— Nyx, tu aimes n'importe qui avec assez de bière.

— Pas faux.

— Tu viens ?

— Tu peux m'aider ?

— Évidemment... Mais je te signale que ma fameuse note ne cesse de raccourcir depuis ce matin.

— J'en ai conscience.

— Bien. Allez, dépêche. Je te l'ai dit. Demain, on a beaucoup à faire. »

Nyx hocha la tête et s'accrocha au bras de Libertus. Une fois arrivé à la chambre, cette fois, il se déshabilla tout seul et s'enfouit sous les draps avec la joie hébétée de l'ivrogne qui avait cru qu'il allait passer la nuit dehors.

Il se sentit dériver, comme ce matin, mais avec encore plus d'euphorie. Il se colla dans le dos de son vieil ami parce qu'il avait besoin de sa chaleur. C'était déjà arrivé et Libertus ne broncha pas. Il ferma les yeux. Et les ténèbres soufflèrent la flamme de sa conscience sans un bruit.


	2. Les mystères de l'Oracle

**Hello tous !**

**Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, le début de la fic semble vous avoir plu et j'en suis ravie. Cette histoire me plaît bien et je sens que je peux en faire un truc sympa, avec un côté plus « aventure » et « fantasy » que je ne le fais d'ordinaire.**

**Petite réponse à Lou ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aies changé tes habitudes pour me laisser un mot ! En effet, je suis en train de devenir Madame FFXV Yaoi sur ce site (ça ferait un super pseudo, hein ?! :D) Contente que tu aies aimé aussi les autres histoires ! Enfin si tu es en manque de fics, sache que j'en ai encore deux sous le coude, j'attends d'avoir le temps de les écrire ;) Je suis également très contente que les personnages t'aient plu et que j'aie pu te faire un peu oublier la véritable fin de Kingsglaive :) J'adore Nyx et je me suis dit merde, pour une fois, le destin pourrait être un peu sympa. Voilà, j'espère que tu accrocheras aussi à la suite, encore merci pour la review, c'est tellement motivant de lire des messages comme ça :)**

**L'instant musical : merci à l'amie qui se reconnaîtra pour le live de Woodkid, avec _Run Boy Run_, que j'ai pas mal écouté ;) Et LES musiques qui pour moi sont devenues synonyme de road trip, sans doute parce que je l'ai beaucoup écoutée en jeu lors des trajets en Regalia : _Fate_, sur l'OST de Nier, et le thème principal de FFIV, dont le côté rêveur va totalement avec l'aspect contemplatif du road trip, d'après moi ;)**

**Petit PS : ce site n'autorise que deux tags, mais cette histoire est aussi, beaucoup, une histoire à propos de l'amitié, sentiment auquel je donne une valeur sacrée :)**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Les mystères de l'Oracle**

I

Quand Nyx émergea ce matin-là, il était à peu près en forme, malgré la sensation qu'une autre nuit de repos n'aurait pas été de trop. Libertus avait déjà quitté la chambre, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il avait la sale habitude de toujours se lever un peu avant le soleil. Nyx accomplit sa petite routine matinale, puis, il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel et aperçut Luna à l'extérieur, qui... discutait avec un chien ?! Intrigué, il s'approcha.

« Euh... bonjour, Luna. Tu nous présentes ? »

La princesse se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Bonjour. C'est Umbra, mon chien !

— Ton... chien ?

— Bah oui ! »

Luna ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et pourtant Nyx, lui, ça lui paraissait évident.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'obtenir de plus amples explications sur la subite apparition de l'animal.

« Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il transmette un message à Noctis », dit Luna comme si ça expliquait tout, en brandissant un petit carnet bleu.

Nyx frotta son menton mal rasé.

« Je vois... (Même s'il ne voyait pas du tout.) Tu veux pas plutôt que je te prête mon portable ?

— Ah non, j'ai horreur de ces trucs-là, je sais pas m'en servir !

— Mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Umbra trouve toujours son chemin. »

Le visage de la princesse s'assombrit. Elle baissa les yeux sur son chien, qui attendait patiemment, et le contempla avec une expression de tristesse qui lui fit mal au cœur.

« Noctis doit être au courant, maintenant... murmura-t-elle. Pour son père... et pour Insomnia... »

Nyx hocha la tête. Le prince était jeune. Ces terribles nouvelles seraient un coup dur pour n'importe qui, mais pour lui, qui ne se doutait de rien, ça allait être une gifle monumentale.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à Luna. Je connais les gars qui l'accompagnent. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

La princesse acquiesça, luttant visiblement pour refouler son émotion.

« Il faut que je lui dise que je garde son anneau en sécurité, reprit-elle. Ça le soulagera d'un poids. »

Nyx s'accroupit pour gratter la tête du chien entre les oreilles. Celui-ci aboya doucement, approbateur, et le fixa d'un étrange regard un peu trop humain, entre curiosité et bienveillance.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, commenta Luna avec un petit rire.

— En général, les animaux m'apprécient. Plus que les humains, en tout cas. »

Luna poussa un cri offusqué.

« C'est pas possible, ça ! Pourquoi les gens t'apprécieraient pas ?

— Il paraît que j'ai une tête à claques », répondit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Luna le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue par l'explication. Évidemment, il ne disait pas tout, mais enfin, même s'il appréciait beaucoup la princesse, cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Il changea de sujet.

« Un message comme ça, tu peux pas te permettre que quelqu'un d'autre que le prince le lise. Prends mon portable, insista-t-il.

— Mais non ! T'en fais pas, Umbra sait ce qu'il fait. »

Nyx ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retrouva à court d'arguments.

_Il sait ce qu'il fait. Ton chien. Mais bien sûr._

Est-ce qu'elle avait toute sa tête, la princesse ? Sûre d'elle, Luna glissa son carnet dans le collier d'Umbra, qui jappa doucement son approbation, puis détala dans les rues de Lestallum.

« Ok... Tout est normal, marmonna Nyx. Et... Il te répond aussi comme ça, Noctis ?

— Oui ! On fait ça depuis qu'on est gamins !

— Je vois...

— Tu devrais aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner, déclara la princesse. Libertus est parti acheter quelques affaires pour le voyage, et Ravus... Bah je suppose qu'il est en train de broyer du noir en attendant qu'on s'en aille.

— Ok... À tout à l'heure, Luna. »

Nyx alla se chercher à manger au buffet de l'hôtel et débarqua dans la cour intérieure où l'on pouvait s'installer au calme pour manger. Il y trouva Ravus, qui semblait effectivement broyer du noir. Le prince fumait une cigarettte en fixant son café d'un air vaguement dégoûté. Dans le cendrier, il y avait déjà cinq ou six de ses consœurs.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Nyx en s'approchant.

Ravus ne répondit pas, mais fit un geste vague de la main en signe d'assentiment. Nyx s'assit observa le prince, mais ne lut rien de particulier sur son visage. Pour engager la conversation sur quelque chose de léger, il lança :

« Ta sœur, elle a un chien magique ou quoi ? »

À la surprise de Nyx, Ravus esquissa un sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il. Elle en a même deux. »

Nyx attendit, mais visiblement, le prince ne comptait pas développer. Il haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner.

« Luna m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit », dit Ravus tout à coup.

Nyx releva les yeux.

« Vraiment ? fit-il, un peu hésitant.

— Elle... » Les mots semblaient visiblement difficiles à prononcer. « Elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans toi. Merci. » Ravus fit encore une pause, et reprit : « Je n'étais pas là où j'aurais dû être. À ses côtés. Je ne l'ai pas protégée. »

Nyx posa ses couverts. Il n'osait rien dire parce que le prince avait soudain l'air... particulièrement triste. Mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre, il s'aventura à répondre :

« Mais tu y es, maintenant. À ses côtés. Pour la protéger. »

Ravus eut un petit rire ironique.

« Avec ça ? dit-il en levant son unique bras.

— T'es droitier, non ? Alors ça va le faire. Je sais, au niveau de l'équilibre, va falloir un temps d'adaptation, mais... Tu sais, chez nous, y a une légende qui parle du plus grand épéiste de tous les temps... Et le type n'a qu'un seul bras, paraît-il. »

De nouveau, Ravus esquissa un sourire. Il écrasa sa cigarette, et sans un mot, il se leva et quitta les lieux, le laissant planté là.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? » demanda Nyx à voix haute, s'attirant des regards intrigués de la part des autres clients.

Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce départ intempestif le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il termina quand même son petit-déjeuner, sans arriver à se débarrasser d'une sensation de malaise persistant. En fait, il n'était pas bien certain d'avoir bien compris la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher à rassurer Ravus, parce que ce n'était pas la pitié qui l'avait motivé. Il s'était passé un truc étrange... Comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Oui, ça devait être ça. Pour une raison quelconque, Ravus l'avait laissé voir un côté de lui-même, une... vulnérabilité, c'était bien le bon mot, qu'il ne laissait pas transparaître d'habitude. Nyx doutait qu'il ait vraiment voulu le faire. C'était plutôt... Comme un instant volé. Une faiblesse passagère. Et il n'était pas sûr d'y avoir réagi comme il le fallait.

Il haussa les épaules et rangea ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait pas coutume de ressasser et de ruminer, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'y mettre. Il monta à l'étage rassembler ses affaires, et cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Libertus pour l'aider à finir ses emplettes et à les charger dans le coffre.

II

Cette fois, Nyx prit le volant. Luna ne savait pas conduire – même s'il comptait bien lui apprendre – et pour Ravus, ça risquait d'être un peu compliqué avec un seul bras. Quant à Libertus, sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir. Luna insista pour s'asseoir à l'avant, impatiente, dit-elle, de découvrir les paysages du Lucis qu'elle connaissait mal en dépit de ses liens avec la famille royale. Aussitôt installée, elle se mit à fouiller dans la boîte à gants, où Noctis gardait ses CD.

« Il a vraiment des goûts à la con, constata-t-elle en lui montrant une pochette en noir et blanc avec un logo illisible, mais qu'il reconnut néanmoins.

— Pourquoi ça me surprend pas qu'il écoute du black dépressif ? »

Sa remarque fit rire Luna, qui pêcha un autre CD, une OST de jeu vidéo, cette fois.

« Tiens, ça, c'est mieux ! »

Nyx jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse : décidément, elle s'en sortait bien pour quelqu'un qui avait autant de pression sur les épaules, et qui venait de vivre des événements aussi dramatiques. Peut-être, comme lui, préférait-elle se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire, au lieu de s'attarder sur les regrets et les remords. Ou peut-être possédait-elle simplement un caractère trempé dans l'acier. Ou bien, elle faisait semblant, un peu comme tout le monde dans cette voiture. Il en conclut que les trois hypothèses ne s'excluaient pas mutuellement, et qu'il y avait sans doute un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent la ville, la chaleur étouffante s'atténua, et ils profitèrent d'une agréable brise tiède à travers les vitres baissées. La journée était lumineuse, le vent ne charriait que quelques nuages blancs dans l'azur du ciel, et la nature libre et sauvage se déployait tout autour d'eux. Dans le lointain, les formes étranges du disque de Cauthess barraient l'horizon, imposantes, presque inquiétantes dans leur féérie même. Nyx songea à ce qui se cachait sous ce gigantesque cristal qui étincelait à travers les rayons du soleil, et sentit des frissons lui picoter les vertèbres. Là-dessous, il y avait un dieu, ni plus ni moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en approcher, à vrai dire. Une nouvelle fois, il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna, qui souriait légèrement, les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle savourait la brise et le soleil sur sa peau. Elle avait raison d'en profiter, et il ferait sans doute mieux de l'imiter : après tout, il n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts pour se laisser gagner par les doutes et la peur, si ?

« C'est plus reposant de se balader en voiture avec moi qu'avec Libertus, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, en référence à la course épique menée par son ami pour échapper aux troupes impériales tandis que lui-même avait affaire avec le général Glauca.

Libertus donna un coup dans son dossier. Nyx sentit distinctement son genou s'enfoncer dans ses reins, mais ça ne provoqua qu'un éclat de rire de sa part.

« Ce n'est pas très juste, estima Luna. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester tes propres talents de pilote de course, et tout compte fait, je dirais que même estropié, Libertus s'en est mieux sorti que toi.

— Ha ! se rengorgea l'intéressé, triomphant.

— Luna, je suis véritablement choqué et offensé. »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'as pas ton pareil pour ce qui est de piloter des navettes.

— C'est gentil, mais bon, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à en piloter dans les prochains jours. J'aime autant qu'on reste au sol.

— C'est sûr qu'à la vitesse où tu roules, on risque pas de décoller ! » lança Libertus depuis la banquette arrière.

Nyx lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétro.

« Et c'est sûr qu'avec la vitesse à laquelle tu marches, on risquait pas de partir avant midi !

— Il est 11h30 ! Et c'est toi qui as traînassé au pieu jusqu'à 10h !

— Ok, ok, c'est toi qui gagnes. Pour cette fois.

— C'est ça. Surtout, évite de te faire une entorse en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

— Enfoiré », marmonna Nyx en reportant son attention sur la route.

Seul Ravus ne semblait pas vouloir participer à alléger l'humeur générale. Il faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu à ce dialogue, les yeux fixés sur le paysage. Nyx remarqua, en l'observant dans le rétro, qu'il avait un curieux réflexe : régulièrement, sa main remontait le long du vide qui remplaçait son bras gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à le trouver là. Et il semblait avoir mal, même s'il le cachait très bien. Et la souffrance diffuse et refoulée que Nyx décelait sur son visage n'était pas uniquement d'origine physique, il en aurait mis, sans mauvais jeu de mots, sa main à couper.

Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de le dérider un peu, parce que... Parce que quoi, au juste ?

Parce qu'il était empathique et que voir les autres souffrir, ça lui faisait de la peine. Voilà.

Bon. Comment fait-on pour remonter le moral d'un homme blessé dans son orgueil, hanté par les regrets, la frustration, la colère, et d'autres choses encore ?

Bonne question.

« Euh, Nyx, regarde la route, tu veux bien ? »

Il tressaillit.

« Excuse-moi », dit-il à Luna en s'empressant de reporter son attention sur la conduite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange scintillement attira son attention au loin sur l'asphalte, mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il était en train de plisser les yeux, concentré, quand la voix de Ravus le fit sursauter :

« Nyx, tourne à droite. Tout de suite. »

Habitué à réagir rapidement à des ordres, Nyx s'exécuta et fit prendre à la voiture un chemin de terre s'enfonçant dans une campagne boisée.

« C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

— Un barrage routier. C'était l'empire.

— T'as réussi à voir ça d'ici ?! Eh bah, t'as de sacrés bons yeux... L'ennui... C'est que je sais pas trop par où aller pour contourner le barrage...

— Ça tombe bien, je connais plutôt bien la région, intervint Libertus. Je sais comment faire pour les éviter.

— Ok, c'est officiel, je nomme Ravus éclaireur et Libertus co-pilote !

— S'ils ont établi des barrages, c'est probablement pour nous, dit Ravus avec une neutralité à peine troublée par un soupçon de tension. Nous ferions mieux de nous cacher quelques temps. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiront par croire que nous sommes morts. Ou bien que nous avons définitivement échappé à leur surveillance et que nous ne tenterons plus rien qui puisse leur nuire. »

Après une pause, Libertus acquiesça :

« Ça paraît sensé.

— Luna, t'en penses quoi ? » demanda Nyx à la princesse.

Elle fronça les sourcils. À cet instant, la tension qu'elle devait si bien dissimuler ou si bien supporter le reste du temps était parfaitement visible, y compris à sa posture rigide sur ce siège où quelques moments auparavant, elle s'était laissée aller à la caresse du soleil et du vent.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ravus. Je dois toujours réveiller Titan, mais... »

Elle se retourna sur son siège et fixa son frère.

« L'Empire compte essayer de tuer les dieux, pas vrai ? »

Il mit un temps à répondre, une question muette dans ses yeux, évidente pour tout le monde : _« Comment tu le sais ? »_

« Noctis a besoin de la grâce divine, reprit-elle, et je pense que le Niflheim est assez bien informé pour le savoir. L'empereur redoute le pouvoir des Lucii et ne souhaite pas le laisser faire. Mais pour éliminer les dieux et empêcher Noctis de se lier à eux, ils n'ont que deux solutions : m'éliminer, ou éliminer les dieux que j'aurais fait sortir de leur sommeil. Et ils risquent d'avoir du mal à les trouver ou même à les atteindre avant que je ne les éveille... Ce qui signifie que tant qu'ils ne me capturent pas, tout va bien, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Cela dit... le temps nous est compté. Dans les prochains mois, le soleil se couchera de plus en plus tôt et se lèvera de plus en plus tard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lève plus du tout. »

Un silence glacé succéda à cette révélation.

Nyx aggripa le volant en tentant d'ignorer la peur primale que ces paroles provoquaient en lui. Alors quand Luna disait que les ténèbres arrivaient, elle parlait au sens littéral... Plus de jour ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

« Luna... Qui est le véritable adversaire de Noctis ? » demanda-t-il.

Car de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le Niflheim. Il voulait bien croire que l'empire ait développé d'effroyables technologies basées sur les contes qu'on leur racontait quand ils étaient gosses, et dont la majeure partie d'entre eux avait pu constater la véracité en se baladant en rase campagne en pleine nuit, mais de là à ce qu'il soit capable d'apporter la nuit perpétuelle... Il y avait un sacré fossé, et il lui paraissait invraisemblable qu'une quelconque institution humaine y parvienne, quelle que soit sa puissance. Et depuis quelques jours, il était plutôt bien placé pour savoir qu'il existait en ce monde des pouvoirs dépassant de loin les simples capacités des mortels, et auxquels on ne pouvait toucher qu'en étant prêt à payer un prix démesuré.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine, répondit Luna. Mais j'ai eu certaines visions. L'homme pour lequel tu travaillais, Ravus... Ardyn Izunia... J'ai des soupçons, mais aucune certitude, à part celle-ci : il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Je crois... qu'il n'est pas vraiment humain. Et que le pouvoir qu'il détient dépasse celui des dieux eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi Noctis doit lui aussi trouver un pouvoir immense, un pouvoir égal au sien. Quant à moi... mes propres épreuves m'attendent. Communiquer avec les dieux est toujours dangereux, mais les éveiller d'un profond sommeil... En fait, j'ignore ce que je risque vraiment. Et ce que vous, vous risquez. »

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, habillé par la musique insouciante, le ronronnement du moteur et le sifflement de la brise, le tout formant une ambiance rassurante de départ en vacances.

« Alors tu peux vraiment éveiller les Six ? demanda Ravus presque à voix basse.

— Tu en doutais ?! » s'exclama Luna d'un ton d'adolescente vexée qui fit un peu redescendre la tension.

Pas celle de Ravus, apparemment.

« Nyx, arrête-toi. Je dois parler à ma sœur. Maintenant. »

Comme tout à l'heure, il s'exécuta sans discuter. Il pouvait concevoir le problème. Si lui-même découvrait que sa petite sœur était dotée de pouvoirs dépassant tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et qu'elle comptait s'en servir au mépris du danger et du bon sens, sans connaître les conséquences de ses actes, pour empêcher rien de moins que la fin du monde, il aurait lui aussi du mal à la croire, et pas mal de trucs à lui dire. Il freina et se gara sur le bas-côté. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des bois clairsemés à travers lesquels la lumière du jour dont ils avaient encore le privilège s'étendait en rayons obliques découpant les formes sombres des fourrés. Ravus et Luna sortirent de la voiture et s'éloignèrent entre les arbres. Nyx les regarda s'enfoncer dans les bois, leurs silhouettes étrangement petites parmi les troncs qui gardaient les lieux depuis des décennies. Un malaise diffus, comme un poids dans l'estomac, s'installa en lui.

« Lui aussi, il devait y croire qu'à moitié... murmura-t-il. Il vient seulement de réaliser à quel point on est dans la merde. Il aurait peut-être dû rentrer chez lui, après tout.

— Hmm, désolé d'interrompre ton monologue, mais tu crois qu'elle a raison ? À propos de la nuit éternelle, des dieux et tout ? » demanda Libertus en se penchant vers lui.

Nyx sursauta comme un idiot en sentant les grosses pattes de son ami agripper son siège.

« Luna a un côté bizarre, je le reconnais, répondit-il. Mais elle n'est pas folle, ni inconsciente, ni immature ou stupide. Je pense qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle dit, même si j'aimerais vraiment croire le contraire.

— Ouais... J'avais cette impression, moi aussi. »

Nyx tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Ce pseudo traité de paix... Et puis les daemons... Le Niflheim qui nous pique le cristal... La mort du roi... Je commence à croire que c'est vraiment la fin du monde.

— Pas tant que l'Oracle est en vie, dit Libertus avec une conviction qui surprit Nyx.

— Je croyais que... Enfin... T'en avais ta claque de tout ça et que tu voulais juste rejoindre ta famille.

— Évidemment, que c'est ça que je veux ! Je sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie... Le Niflheim est partout... Et ils ont pas l'air du genre à faire dans la dentelle. »

Nyx déglutit. Libertus avait raison. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui était arrivé aux gens qui avaient vu le Niflheim débarquer et revendiquer leurs terres. Il frissonna.

« On n'en sait rien. Le Niflheim n'a pas spécialement intérêt à massacrer les civils, pas vrai ? Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est le Cristal, Noctis, et Luna. Ça leur fait déjà un sur trois. Et c'est à nous de nous assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Luna. Pour le reste, ça dépend pas de nous. »

Libertus lâcha son siège et se recala sur la banquette arrière.

« Ouais, et va falloir s'en contenter. Je suis avec toi, Nyx. Je sais pas ce qu'on est en train de foutre, mais on va le faire jusqu'au bout. Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Je sais. Et la réciproque est vraie aussi. »

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula. Les insectes bourdonnaient en passant, les grillons stridulaient dans les herbes hautes. Tout était si étrangement tranquille... Libertus et Nyx n'étaient plus habitués à un tel calme, si bien qu'il les rendait presque nerveux.

« Elle a parlé de visions... remarqua Libertus au bout d'un moment. C'est quel genre de visions, à ton avis ? Des rêves prémonitoires ? »

Nyx haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à lui demander.

— Ouais, mais... Je sais pas, ça paraît impoli de la questionner sur ses dons.

— Eh bah tu fais ton timide, maintenant ? C'est mignon !

— Ferme-la... »

Avec ceci, la discussion fut close jusqu'au retour de Luna et Ravus, qui arrivèrent en tirant tous les deux une tête de dix pieds de long.

_Le problème n'a donc pas été réglé_, songea Nyx.

« On peut y aller, murmura Luna en se réinstallant.

— À votre service... » marmonna Nyx en s'exécutant.

Libertus lui indiqua la route au fur et à mesure. Cette partie du pays était très rurale, constituée uniquement de chemins de terre en plus ou moins bon état, et on ne trouvait pour toute habitation que des cabanes éparses – sans doute des refuges de chasseurs. Heureusement, il n'avait pas plu depuis un moment et si la voiture soulevait un nuage de poussière sur son passage, au moins, ils ne risquaient de s'embourber.

« Au fait, on dort où, ce soir ? demanda soudain Luna.

— Vu le trou paumé où on est, je suppose qu'on va devoir camper. Tu connais aussi les sanctuaires du coin, Libertus ?

— Ouais, je pense que je pourrai retrouver. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais souvent des missions pour le compte des Meldacio dans ce coin-là.

— Tant mieux ! Au moins, on se tartinera pas des daemons cette nuit. J'avoue que j'en assez vu pour un sacré bout de temps...

— J'te le fais pas dire... » grommela Libertus.

III

Ils roulèrent pendant tout l'après-midi en échangeant quelques mots de temps à autre, mais sans entamer de réelle conversation. Quant à Ravus, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot dans ce laps de temps. Lorsqu'un crépuscule rouge et or embrasa les bois et les collines environnantes, barbouillant de pourpre les avancées rocheuses et creusant de profonds sillons écarlates dans les fourrés qui s'assombrissaient rapidement, Libertus indiqua à Nyx une route qui grimpait à flanc de coteau.

« Là-haut, y a un sanctuaire. Il domine une partie de la région, alors en plus, on aura une super vue. »

Nyx accueillit cette nouvelle avec soulagement : il commençait à se sentir raide de partout d'avoir roulé toute la journée. _Raison de plus_ _pour apprendre à conduire à Luna..._

Le sanctuaire se trouvait bien à l'endroit indiqué par Libertus, et il n'avait pas menti : la vue était incroyable. Ils descendirent de voiture et prirent un moment pour contempler le paysage se déployant majestueusement sous les derniers rayons. Dans le ciel d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le violet, les premières étoiles s'allumaient timidement, dominant le relief escarpé qui les entouraient. L'air sentait la végétation humide, un puissant parfum plein de nuances se déclinant entre le sucré et le minéral. La chaleur tombait rapidement, et une minuscule brise les faisait frissonner. Ils auraient pu se croire seuls au monde, et à cet instant, il était bien difficile d'imaginer que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était réel, et que quelque part, loin à l'est, Insomnia gisait dans ses cendres. Les alentours baignaient dans un calme apaisé, et si leurs vies avaient été bouleversées, le monde, lui, ne semblait pas avoir changé. Même si, à en croire Luna, ça ne saurait tarder...

Nyx et Libertus entreprirent de sortir leur matos de camping du coffre, vaguement assistés par Luna, qui semblait distraite malgré son bavardage insouciant, et qui ne se révéla finalement pas d'une grande utilité. Ravus, lui, alla s'asseoir sur la corniche en pierre qui délimitait le sanctuaire, et s'alluma une cigarette. Ensuite, Libertus s'occupa de faire du feu, et peu après, ils dégustèrent leurs brochettes dans le silence hanté de la nature.

Ce silence, cet éloignement de leurs repères habituels, la pression qui retombait... Tout cela poussait Nyx à réaliser ce qui était vraiment en train de lui arriver. Après l'euphorie de se savoir en vie contre toute attente, vint la mélancolie en pensant à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance, et la nostalgie d'un passé qui ne reviendrait plus, d'un quotidien qui ne redeviendrait plus jamais sa vie. Il avait dit à Libertus qu'aujourd'hui, cela importait peu de savoir s'ils étaient des Lames royales ou non, et il réalisa soudain à quel point c'était vrai. Aujourd'hui, il était juste un homme qui avait choisi d'aider l'Oracle dans sa quête. Son pays, son métier, tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant, il avait tout laissé derrière lui. D'habitude, à cette heure-là, il était de retour dans son petit appartement plein de courants d'air et de bazar, souvent avec Libertus et Crowe, à regarder la télé et s'enfiler des bières en cassant du sucre sur le dos des collègues.

Crowe... Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire son deuil. Sa mort avait marqué le début d'un enchaînement d'événements qui avaient déformé sa vie à tel point qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il s'imagina l'expression dubitative de son amie, entre la compréhension et le reproche, tandis qu'elle lui dirait...

_« Tu vas pas chialer, quand même ? Je savais que ça pouvait arriver. Je sais que je vais te manquer, mais t'as une vie à vivre. Une putain de vie. Et en plus, tu dois prendre soin de Libertus pour moi, alors t'as pas intérêt à craquer. »_

Il tressaillit. Il avait vraiment cru l'entendre, comme si elle lui parlait, juste à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu et croisa le regard de Luna, qui lui sourit d'un air peiné en hochant la tête, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Et merde, il avait vraiment envie de chialer, maintenant.

_« Je vais pas craquer, Crowe. Je sais que c'est Libertus qui en bave le plus. Parce que... »_

_« Il me considère comme sa 'petite sœur', je SAIS. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il s'en est trouvé une nouvelle, de petite sœur. Tu sais que c'est ce genre de gars qui a besoin de quelqu'un à protéger. Ça doit être son côté 'aîné de famille nombreuse'. »_

_« Ouais... T'as toujours été dure avec lui, mais il en avait besoin. Pour pas qu'il croit que les gens qu'il aime savent pas se débrouiller sans lui. »_

_« Je pense pas être parvenue à lui faire piger ça... Mais c'est pas grave. Vous êtes toujours ensemble, alors tout ira bien. Et votre petite protégée veillera sur vous autant que vous veillerez sur elle. »_

De nouveau, Nyx regarda Luna. Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête, et il eut la sensation que là aussi, elle avait entendu cette sorte de dialogue intérieur... D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle _savait. _Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Crowe, elle ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant, elle _savait_. Elle savait peut-être même ce que sa vieille amie venait de lui dire, et ça aurait dû l'effrayer, mais il trouva ça profondément réconfortant, et décida d'en rester à cette impression.

Certes, les pouvoirs de Luna l'intriguaient, mais contrairement à Libertus, il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui demander des détails à ce propos. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Même s'il la connaissait depuis trois jours, ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble ce que peu de gens partagent en toute une vie, et pendant ce court laps de temps, elle avait gagné toute sa confiance. Alors même si elle avait des dons étranges, et une mission encore plus étrange, ils traverseraient le reste de leurs épreuves comme des amis, et c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait besoin d'avoir.

Ils abrégèrent la soirée : personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à discuter, et les nombreux sujets de préoccupations auxquels ils devaient réfléchir les rendaient tous aussi peu sociables et bavards les uns que les autres. Alors, ils entreprirent de se caser dans la tente '3-4 personnes' dégotée par Libertus – compte tenu de la dangerosité des nuits au Lucis, le pays n'était pas particulièrement à la pointe concernant le matériel de camping – et firent ensuite de leur mieux pour s'endormir rapidement.

Comme la veille dans la voiture, Nyx resta longtemps éveillé, à réfléchir. Il en profita pour tenter d'apprivoiser la présence inhabituelle de Luna et de Ravus tout près de lui, mais heureusement pour lui, ils se montrèrent – pour cette nuit-là en tout cas – des compagnons de tente d'une grande discrétion.

Alors, il mit un terme à ses pensées qui dérivaient avec son adage préféré : « Demain est un autre jour », et finit par s'endormir, bercé par les douces stridulations des grillons à l'extérieur.


	3. Bros and sis on the road

**Coucou à tous, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Dans ce chapitre plutôt posé, les membres de notre équipe de choc font un peu plus connaissance... Avec quelques surprises à la clef :) J'ai bien ri en le rédigeant, et je l'ai peaufiné avec amour, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

**(Bien sûr, le titre du chapitre est une référence au morceau 'Bros on the road' sur l'OST de FFXV ;)**

**Je fais un aparté pour répondre à Lou :) (parce que je le précise une nouvelle fois : je réponds quasiment toujours aux reviews, mais avec les 'guests' je ne peux le faire qu'ici ;)**

**Lou, donc : si ça devient une habitude, en tout cas, ça me va ;) Je vais quand même garder mon pseudo officiel mais j'accepte le pseudo officieux ! ;) Je suis vraiment contente que tu vois le personnage de Luna comme à la fois mature et légèrement enfantine, c'est exactement ce que j'esayais de faire passer. Comme tu le dis, en jeu c'est un personnage effacé par son devoir et moi aussi, ça ne m'a jamais plu, mais la fanfic permet de remédier à ce genre de choses alors je ne m'en suis pas privée ! Contente aussi que la relation Libertus/Nyx te parle, pareil, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour transmettre ce qu'elle m'évoquait ! Pour les autres fics, je sais pas quand c'est ton anniversaire, mais ça prendra sans doute du temps ! Car bon c'est pas comme si j'avais cinq ou six histoires sur le feu... Je finirai en tout cas cette fic 'secondaire' sur FFXV avant d'en commencer une autre. Quant à Ardyn... Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup... Et si tu veux le voir sous un autre jour, va falloir attendre l'une de ces fics que j'ai sous le coude... Car même si tout est possible et que je ne sais jamais tout à l'avance, a priori il ne fait pas l'objet de questionnements particuliers sur cette fic-là, où je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur l'histoire de Luna pendant que Noct faisait son propre road trip.**

**L'instant musical : quel que soit le temps qu'il fasse, quelle que soit son humeur, ça fait _toujours_ du bien d'écouter _The Hydraen's Wrath _;) (qu'on ne REMIXE pas, Alshert, parce qu'ON NE REMIXE PAS la musique de MADAME SHIMOMURA :D) Et quand on est énervé : Disturbed, _Down with the sickness_. Et quand tout va bien, _Impossible_ de Two Steps from hell !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Bros and sis on the road**

I

Si Libertus était un lève-tôt, force fut de constater pour Nyx que Luna et Ravus se classaient dans la même catégorie. Ou alors, c'était lui qui se démarquait par sa flemmardise. Une hypothèse tout à fait sensée, quand il y pensait... En tout cas, il se réveilla seul dans la tente le lendemain matin. Dormir dehors n'avait rien de particulièrement confortable et il se sentait un peu endolori, mais il avait connu pire. Il pensa au réconfort d'un café instantané et se résigna à affronter la fraîcheur et la luminosité extérieures tout en marmonnant qu'il avait mal au dos.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Ravus pour entendre ses plaintes matinales. Comme la veille, le prince de Tenebrae regardait son café avec un air vaguement dégoûté, et enchaînait les cigarettes.

« Un truc qui va pas avec ton café ? demanda Nyx en prenant place sur l'un des sièges pliants.

— Il est infect, rétorqua Ravus.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des cafés que t'apprécies, au moins ? »

Ravus ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ça, et Nyx se prépara son propre café, qu'il trouva pour sa part tout à fait acceptable.

« Ils sont passés où, Libertus et Luna ? »

Ravus haussa les épaules.

« Partis pêcher, je crois... »

Nyx observa le prince, intrigué. Il 'croyait' ? D'après le peu qu'il avait vu, Ravus lui semblait l'exemple typique du grand-frère se montrant ridiculement protecteur avec sa sœur, alors s'il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir la forme. Il décida de pousser un peu le bouchon :

« Ah bon, et tu laisses ta frangine se balader comme ça avec un presque inconnu ? »

Ravus le gratifia d'une œillade glaciale.

« Je ne devrais pas ? »

Nyx répliqua par un sourire insolent.

« Je sais pas, c'est juste que dès que ça la concerne, t'as l'air du genre à t'inquiéter à tout propos... »

Le prince se leva, et il parut soudain hyper grand à Nyx, qui se tassa inconsciemment sur son siège.

_Ok, c'est pas forcément le genre de trucs qu'il faut lui dire quand on tient à sa santé._

« Je n'apprécie guère les provocations, ni les sous-entendus, déclara le prince en faisant un pas vers lui, ce qui le poussa à se tasser encore plus sur son siège.

— Euh... Oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'était stupide. Je suis stupide. Enfin, assez souvent, quoi. »

Ravus haussa un sourcil, muet, comme un prof qui attend que son élève se corrige de lui-même – attitude que Nyx avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvée très inquiétante chez les vrais profs.

« Nan, nan, j'insiste sur le 'assez souvent' ! Accorde-moi au moins ça, plaida-t-il.

— Soit », concéda Ravus, royal, avant de se rasseoir.

_Note à soi-même : ne pas froisser Ravus, et surtout ne pas le provoquer à propos de sœur._

Il faisait réellement peur, et Nyx imagina sans mal pourquoi le Niflheim lui avait confié des responsabilités à l'armée. Ça devait pas rigoler tous les jours avec lui, et Nyx était plutôt content de ne pas être son subordonné. Il se calma et prit le temps de siroter son café aussi tranquillement que possible avant de demander :

« Ça te dirait pas qu'on s'entraîne un peu ? Tu pourrais tester ton équilibre et moi... Disons que j'ai plus autant de pouvoirs qu'avant et que moi aussi je dois réapprendre à me battre... Avant, je pouvais me téléporter et tout, mais c'est plus possible sans le cristal et sans le roi... »

Il rigola, et ajouta : « Et en plus, la dernière fois que je me suis battu, c'était en mode complètement cheaté grâce au pouvoir de l'ann- »

Il s'interrompit, conscient trop tard de son erreur. Il n'osa pas regarder Ravus quand celui-ci répéta avec une neutralité horriblement mal feinte :

« L'anneau ?

— Oublie...

— L'anneau des Lucii ?

— ... »

Et voilà qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes alors qu'il avait à peine terminé son café. C'était pas humain de se faire des peurs pareilles de si bon matin.

En même temps... Il valait sans doute mieux dire la vérité maintenant et mettre les choses à plat avant que le sujet ne ressurgisse plus tard de façon inopinée. En fait, Nyx n'avait pas envie de voyager avec Ravus avec ça sur la conscience, avec cette pensée chaque fois qu'il regarderait son épaule amputée. Ils avaient tous les deux recherché le pouvoir de l'anneau, mais Ravus était le seul à en avoir payé le prix.

« Je l'ai fait pour Luna, dit Nyx dans un souffle. Et pour Noctis. Je l'ai fait pour préserver leur avenir. Notre avenir à tous.

— Et le tien ? demanda Ravus avec cette fois une neutralité un peu plus crédible.

— Sur le moment, j'ai pas trop réfléchi, avoua-t-il. La situation était désespérée. Ensuite, les anciens rois du Lucis me sont apparus, et ils ont demandé ma vie en échange de leur pouvoir. J'ai accepté le marché.

— Comme ça ? »

Nyx eut un petit rire.

« Non, pas 'comme ça'. Je tiens à la vie, moi. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

— On a toujours le choix. »

Il hocha la tête.

« T'as raison... Disons que c'était le choix qui m'apparaissait le moins insupportable. Je pouvais pas envoyer le monde entier se faire foutre pour préserver une vie que je finirais par perdre de toute façon, et je pouvais pas laisser le Niflheim prendre Luna. Plus tôt cette nuit-là, elle m'a dit... 'Je ne crains pas la mort, mais j'ai peur de ne rien faire, et de tout perdre'. Moi, je suis pas aussi courageux qu'elle. J'_ai_ peur de la mort. À ce moment-là, j'ai simplement découvert que j'avais encore plus peur de ne rien faire, et de tout perdre, comme elle l'a dit. »

Ravus ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Nyx risqua un regard de son côté : il serrait et desserrait le poing, les traits crispés. Sans attendre de savoir comment interpréter cette attitude, Nyx décida de terminer son histoire :

« Je me suis battu une bonne partie de la nuit contre ce connard de Drautos, et puis, quand l'aurore est venue... J'ai regardé ce que je croyais être mon dernier lever de soleil... Mais le soleil a continué de monter dans le ciel, et j'étais toujours là. Je pense que Regis a intercédé en ma faveur, parce que c'est lui qui a plaidé ma cause quand les autres rois ont refusé de me prêter leur pouvoir. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. J'aimerais avoir des réponses, crois-moi. »

Un nouveau silence succéda. Ravus semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et Nyx devina que le prince aurait bien aimé se laisser aller à la fureur que lui inspirait cette histoire, mais il y avait un problème de taille : sans lui, Luna serait morte. Et Ravus ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant pour ça.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé de continuer à accompagner ma sœur ? demanda-t-il finalement. Parce que tu te dis qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie ? »

Nyx rigola.

« Ouais, en tout cas, si y en a une, c'est sûrement pas juste pour que je puisse continuer à m'empiffrer de tacos avec Libertus !

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ravus avec le plus grand sérieux.

— J'en sais rien, répondit Nyx honnêtement. Tout ça, ça me dépasse. J'ai décidé d'aider Luna parce que je refuse qu'elle affronte tout ça toute seule. C'est pas un truc que je peux complètement expliquer, c'est juste quelque chose que je sens que je dois faire. Un truc que je _veux_ faire. »

Ravus hocha la tête, puis alluma une cigarette.

« Moi aussi, je l'ai fait pour elle, dit-il après avoir expiré une longue bouffée. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus besoin, ni même envie, de gâcher sa vie pour aider quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre. »

Nyx songea à protester, puis il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas si Noctis en avait quelque chose à foutre ou pas. Il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. Cela dit, si le jeune prince ressemblait au moins un peu à son père, alors il doutait fort que Ravus ait raison à ce sujet.

« Je voulais qu'on puisse tous les deux reprendre le contrôle de notre destin, continua Ravus. Tant que je vivrai, je me battrai pour que nous n'ayons aucun destin. »

C'était une curieuse formulation, mais Nyx pensa la saisir : il est parfois plus aisé de se sacrifier que d'accepter que les autres se sacrifient pour vous. Ça, ses tripes le comprenaient d'instinct.

« Ma rencontre avec ta sœur a changé ma vie, dit-il. Même avec la guerre, avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Insomnia... Ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact si je l'avais vécu en tant que simple Lame royale. Tout a été différent parce que je l'ai rencontrée. »

Ravus lui jeta un regard soupçonneux qu'il sut aussitôt interpréter, parce qu'il l'avait souvent vu dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs masculins quand il parlait d'une fille qu'il appréciait et que ces messieurs croyaient avoir le devoir de protéger. D'habitude, ça l'agaçait, mais voilà, les grands frères ne sont pas des hommes comme les autres. Ils sont encore plus crétins que la moyenne.

« T'en fais pas, je suis pas de ce bord-là », précisa-t-il donc avec un sourire en coin.

Dans la majorité des cas, les grands frères à qui il faisait cet aveu se satisfaisaient simplement de savoir qu'il ne représente aucun 'risque' vis-à-vis de la chère petite sœur. Parfois, ils avaient un mouvement de recul, craignant sans doute d'attraper une maladie mortelle pour leur virilité à sa simple proximité.

En tout cas, d'habitude, ils ne se mettaient pas à rougir.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que Ravus venait de ce genre d'endroit où un homme homosexuel ne se permet pas de verbaliser ses préférences pour ne pas embarrasser les gens ? Ou bien, deuxième hypothèse que Nyx préférait nettement, est-ce que par cet aveu, il avait rendu possible quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas ?

« Je... Je vais... me laver », déclara Ravus avec une hésitation qui donna envie de rire à Nyx, mais il parvint néamoins à s'en empêcher avec succès. Malgré tout, en voyant le prince s'éloigner du camp, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer dans son dos :

« Fais attention à ne pas brûler les yeux d'innocents pêcheurs ! »

...Et fut bizarrement satisfait de recevoir en réponse un doigt d'honneur levé bien haut.

II

« On ne peut pas se permettre de rester ici. J'ai vu des vaisseaux magitechs, et ce campement a une position beaucoup trop découverte. Les hauteurs sont l'endroit le plus dangereux pour nous. »

Luna acquiesça.

« Ravus a raison, il faut partir. »

Le Niflheim les recherchait activement, et leur seule chance pour atteindre leurs objectifs – ou plutôt les objectifs de Luna, puisque personne ici n'en saisissait réellement les enjeux – c'était de faire croire à leur disparition définitive. Il leur faudrait faire profil bas, mais par chance, ils se trouvaient dans la région idéale pour ça.

« On a de quoi survivre le temps que l'empire nous lâche un peu ? demanda Luna de sa façon directe que Nyx appréciait de plus en plus.

— Oui, répondit Libertus, mais il faudra sans doute compter sur la pêche et la chasse le temps que les choses se tassent.

— Alors inutile de tergiverser », conclut Ravus.

Nyx regarda tour à tour ses compagnons avec une once de perplexité : devant lui, il avait son meilleur ami, une princesse rencontrée quelques jours auparavant et qui avait marqué sa vie, et son grand-frère ridiculement beau, et ces trois personnes se tournèrent vers lui en attendant une forme d'assentiment de sa part. Les circonstances les avaient soudés, dans le sens où ils dépendaient désormais les uns des autres, de manière plus ou moins consentie. Alors, il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude et écarter les sujets qui l'embêtaient avec une bonne blague. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir d'avis... Une situation inconfortable pour quelqu'un habitué à avoir des opinions quand personne ne lui demandait d'en avoir, par pur esprit de provocation, mais qui au fond, n'avait pas coutume qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

« Ouais... se cacher, ça me va », dit-il finalement.

Du coup, ils remballèrent leurs affaires et leurs provisions, casèrent le tout dans la belle bagnole de Noctis dont les rangements étaient malheureusement assez réduits, et Libertus insista pour prendre le volant. Nyx n'était pas contre, et fut d'ailleurs ravi de pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur la banquette arrière en attendant d'être conduit à sa prochaine destination. Il tomba assez vite dans un état de somonolence plutôt agréable où les bruits et les conversations environnantes lui parvenaient comme des signaux futiles et périphériques qui ne faisaient que bourdonner autour de sa conscience.

Quelques temps plus tard, il se réveilla en sentant qu'on le poussait, et comprit qu'il s'était endormi sur Ravus.

« Désolé... » marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la forêt défiler derrière la vitre.

« On est où ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout près de la meilleure salle d'arcade du royaume, répondit Libertus.

— C'est vrai ?!

— Mais non, crétin !

— Ça va, hein, j'suis pas réveillé, moi... »

Il sentit un regard insistant et se tourna vers Ravus qui esquissait un sourire amusé.

« 'Assez souvent', hein ? » chuchota-t-il.

Nyx fronça les sourcils : il faisait référence à la conversation de ce matin, durant laquelle il avait dit qu'il était 'assez souvent stupide'.

_Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule, en plus ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de Libertus pour ça !_

_En même temps, si ça le fait rire, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, parce que selon le fameux adage, homme qui rit... à moitié dans ton lit. Ouais, faudrait déjà que j'ai un lit, pour ça._

_Et puis merde, c'est pas la question, concentre-toi un peu, Nyx ! C'est pas vraiment une période propice de ta vie pour penser à la romance._

_Parce que y a eu une période propice ?_

_Quand c'était pas la fin du monde ?_

_Bah si c'est vraiment la fin du monde, c'est un peu le moment ou jamais..._

Il secoua la tête se se frotta les paupières, exaspéré par ses propres pensées. Ravus avait raison : ce n'était pas 'assez souvent' qu'il était stupide, c'était tout le temps.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage : les forêts qui les entouraient se faisaient de plus en plus épaisses, et ça l'inquiétait un peu, car cela signifiait probablement que peu de chasseurs s'aventuraient dans cette zone. Et donc, que la région devait grouiller de daemons.

« Euh, Libertus, tu connais toujours le coin, là ?

— Pas vraiment... avoua son ami.

— Donc, on est dans la merde pour trouver un sanctuaire ?

— C'est ça.

— Ah...

— Attendez, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, intervint Luna.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Libertus.

— S'il y a un sanctuaire à proximité, je devrais pouvoir percevoir la magie des sceaux...

— T'es sacrément utile en voyage, toi... commenta Nyx.

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Et puis taisez-vous, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Une demi-heure s'écoula, et soudain, Luna poussa un cri triomphant :

« Libertus, prends la prochaine à gauche ! Y en a un, et il est bien caché, en plus.

— Décidément, t'es douée, apprécia-t-il.

— Luna, GPS magique pour vous servir ! »

Libertus rigola, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais.

« Tu sais... Chez nous, on raconte pas mal de trucs à propos des Oracles...

— Je vois... On est curieux, hein ?

— Bah... C'est à dire que...

— Y a pas de mal, je te rassure. Pour faire simple, j'ai des dons de guérison, il m'arrive de voir l'avenir, ou même de lire dans les pensées des gens. Enfin, ça, c'est rare. La plupart du temps, je ressens leurs émotions comme si c'étaient les miennes. Si je suis proche de cette personne, il m'arrive de voir ce qu'elle voit. Je fais aussi des rêves prémonitoires. Et enfin, je peux communiquer avec les dieux ou avec leurs messagers. »

Libertus siffla entre ses dents.

« Sacré CV...

— N'est-ce pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

— Ça doit surtout être un sacré fardeau, murmura Nyx, honnêtement choqué par cette liste.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit Luna en le regardant dans le rétro, mais je me débrouille. »

Il écarquilla les yeux :

« Mais comment, au juste ?...

— Tu sais, ce genre de de don est à double tranchant. C'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile à porter, mais c'est aussi ce qui donne un sens à ma vie. J'ai pas besoin de me poser la question de mon utilité et de ma place dans ce monde. Parce que de toute évidence, j'en ai déjà une.

— Mais... Et si tu voulais autre chose ? Une utilité, une place dans le monde, c'est quelque chose qu'on se forge, non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas forcément. Quand tu grandis avec une vocation, avec une passion, tout ce que tu fais, c'est arranger ta vie autour de ça. C'est pas très différent pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rejeté mes dons, parce que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils m'aidaient à mieux comprendre le monde qui m'entoure. Et pour moi, cette compréhension, cette capacité à ressentir, c'est inestimable. »

Nyx la contempla, muet. Elle était vraiment incroyable, cette fille. Encore plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ravus, et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que le prince ne partageait pas du tout le point de vue de Luna. Nyx ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer : si c'était de sa petite sœur dont il s'agissait, il serait terrifié, tout simplement.

Et puis, il pensa à ce qui s'était produit la veille au campement, à ce moment où il avait cru que Crowe lui parlait... Et cette fois, il en fut plus que certain : Luna avait vu et entendu la même chose que lui.

Il frissonna. Non, définitivement, il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Pour rien au monde.

III

Ils avaient à peine terminé d'installer leur campement dans un vallon encaissé, tout près d'une rivière translucide qui se précipitait dans la pénombre des bois, quand un aboiement enthousiaste retentit à proximité du sanctuaire. Luna s'illumina aussitôt :

« Umbra est revenu ! »

Le chien apparut devant eux, apparemment en pleine forme malgré le long voyage qu'il avait dû accomplir en deux jours.

_Mais c'est un chien magique_, se rappela Nyx.

La princesse s'empressa de récupérer le carnet bleu glissé dans le collier du chien et tourna les pages à la recherche du message de Noctis. Son visage se décomposa aussitôt.

« 'Ok', prononça-t-elle lentement. Il me dit 'Ok'. »

Ravus réprima un reniflement de mépris, Nyx et Libertus échangèrent un regard, légèrement inquiets. Puis, Luna explosa, mais pas de la manière dont ils l'avaient prévu :

« Un petit smiley, ça l'aurait tué ?! s'écria-t-elle en les prenant tous à témoin. 'Ok.' Nan mais je rêve ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça 'ok' ?! Ça, c'est bien les mecs ! Toujours le minimum syndical pour s'exprimer ! »

Nyx ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« On est pas tous comme ça, tu sais !

— Ah ouais ? Tu mets des smileys dans tes textos, toi ?

— Plein ! Donne ton carnet. »

Luna le lui tendit, il prit le stylo qui y était attaché, et inscrivit :

« Ton fiancé est un crétin :D Il va finir par s'en rendre compte, enfin j'espère... ^^ »

La princesse reprit son carnet, lut le message, puis regarda Nyx.

« Tu es au courant qu'il va lire ça la prochaine fois ? »

Il se figea.

« Oh, merde... Bah, je dirai que c'est Libertus... »

Déclaration qui lui voulut un solide coup de poing dans les côtes. Il en eut le souffle coupé, tandis que Libertus enchaînait par une claque sur l'arrière du crâne tout en se moquant :

« Depuis quand t'assumes plus les conneries, Nyx ? T'as peur de son altesse le prince Noctis ?

— Pas... du tout... » articula Nyx en toussant.

Libertus s'esclaffa, Luna les regarda en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ravus, lui, avait l'air totalement exaspéré par cette démonstration de bêtise, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Ils s'attelèrent ensuite à préparer le repas puis à manger, après quoi, ils s'aperçurent que la soirée était encore longue et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de dormir.

« J'ai un jeu de tarot si ça vous intéresse... proposa Libertus.

— Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Nyx.

— Euh... pourquoi pas », accepta Luna avec une certaine réticence.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ravus.

« Si vous voulez... » marmonna-t-il sans guère de conviction.

Une conviction suffisante, cependant, pour motiver Libertus à sortir son jeu de cartes. Il le tria d'une main experte et le distribua. Chacun s'empara de son jeu, Ravus démontrant une certaine habileté pour déployer ses cartes avec une seule main.

Nyx n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'il avait encore un jeu de merde. Il pensa une fois de plus à l'adage selon lequel « malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour » – même si ça ne s'était jamais vraiment appliqué à sa vie – et se prépara à défendre le peu de points qu'il avait en main avec la résignation de l'infortuné chronique.

Comme d'habitude, il étudia le visage de ses adversaires dans l'espoir d'y lire des indices, et comme d'habitude, constata que Libertus savait se changer en statue de pierre quand il s'agissait de jouer. Impossible de lire la moindre nuance sur ses traits sérieux et neutres, et comme toujours, Nyx trouva ça dérangeant, parce que Libertus était tout, sauf quelqu'un d'impassible. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il jouait aux cartes, il se transformait en une autre personne, et ça l'avait toujours déstabilisé. D'où, sans doute, le fait qu'il perde presque systématiquement contre lui.

Ravus avait l'air légèrement perplexe, et Luna... Il l'examina avec plus d'attention, mais se retrouva incapable d'interpréter les diverses expressions qui passèrent sur son visage. En fait, elle avait l'air complètement perdu.

_Ok, alors soit elle a un très, très bon jeu, et elle se demande ce qu'elle va pouvoir en faire, soit elle essaie d'établir des stratégies avec un jeu moyen. Ou alors, elle n'a strictement rien et essaie de se rappeler les règles pour savoir si elle peut annoncer une misère._

Ravus était assis à gauche de Libertus et c'était donc à lui de parler :

« Je passe », murmura-t-il comme si le fait de le dire constituait une insulte personnelle.

Nyx fut forcé de l'imiter.

Luna se contenta de secouer la tête en silence.

« Je prends, annonça Libertus. Garde contre.

— Et merde... » marmonna Nyx, même pas surpris.

Luna fronça les sourcils comme si elle se concentrait très fort. Au bout d'une minute, pendant que chacun était encore occupé à trier son jeu et à réfléchir, elle gloussa et porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

Ravus haussa un sourcil.

« Luna, tu sais que ça ne marche jamais... l'avertit-il sur le ton de celui qui sait déjà qu'on ne l'écoutera pas.

— Mais chut ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Les deux anciennes Lames royales échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais décidèrent de laisser couler.

Dès le premier tour, Luna se remit à glousser tout en apportant une modeste contribution d'un as de pique sur un tour ouvert à carreau. Ce qui a priori en disait long sur la nullité de son jeu, puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas couper avec un atout pour remporter le pli. Cette attitude contradictoire troubla même Libertus, qui la fixa un long moment pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle trouvait si drôle. Et le soupir las que poussa Ravus en la voyant si contente d'elle ne fit qu'augmenter sa perplexité.

Plusieurs tours se déroulèrent ainsi, avec Libertus qui remportait presque tous les plis, Luna qui continuait de glousser, et Ravus qui continuait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Libertus posa un roi de pique, Ravus et Nyx enchaînèrent en préservant leurs figures, et Luna asséna le 1 d'atout avec un sourire triomphant.

Son frère secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

« Luna... Tu ne peux pas mettre tes atouts quand ça te chante, on en a déjà parlé...

— Mais je savais que Libertus pourrait pas couper !

— Ce n'est pas la question... soupira encore le prince.

— Et comment tu savais que je pourrais pas couper ?! s'insurgea Libertus. On n'a pas encore joué cette couleur ! »

Luna rougit soudain, assez violemment pour qu'on puisse le voir même à la lumière traître du feu de camp.

« Tu triches ! l'accusa-t-il aussitôt. T'utilises tes pouvoirs pour voir dans mon jeu, avoue !

— Quand bien même, marmonna Ravus d'un ton blasé, ça ne change pas grand-chose...

— Attends... intervint Nyx. Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas comment jouer au tarot ?! »

Luna fit la moue.

« Si, je connais deux-trois règles... »

Ravus renversa la tête en arrière, les lèvres crispées sur le 'baka' le mieux refoulé de tous les temps.

« Mais... fallait le dire si tu savais pas jouer ! » s'exclama Libertus.

Luna baissa les yeux sur son jeu en se mordillant la lèvre avec une expression embarrassée.

« Désolée... »

Libertus la fixa encore quelques longues secondes, et finit par éclater de rire.

« Ça va... C'est pas grave... Mais ! T'as quand même essayé de tricher avec tes dons chelous !

— C'est vrai... avoua-t-elle, toujours en se mordillant la lèvre.

— Luna, est-ce que tu as gagné une seule fois en trichant ? demanda Ravus sur le ton de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse.

— Non...

— As-tu en conséquence envisagé la possibilité de jouer selon les règles ?

— Gnagnagna... Comme si _toi_, ça te faisait gagner de suivre les règles...

— Parfaitement.

— Et ça remonte à quand la dernière fois ? À ta première cuite à quinze ans, quand t'es rentré en pleine nuit en gueulant dans tout le palais que t'avais gagné 2000 gils aux cartes ? »

Ravus poussa un soupir et secoua la tête avec une expression résignée qui semblait vouloir dire : 'pourquoi les dieux me punissent-ils en m'infligeant une sœur pareille ?', tandis que Nyx essayait de ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la scène.

« Tu sais, ton frère a pas tort... intervint Libertus. Tu devrais apprendre comment jouer. C'est pas difficile. Et si ton don fonctionne pas terrible pour la triche, tu te découvriras peut-être un talent caché pour les cartes...

— C'est vrai, ça, après tout, pourquoi pas !

— On en fait une autre, alors ? demanda Nyx.

— Ne me demandez pas de mélanger, avertit Ravus.

— File-moi les cartes », dit Nyx en tendant la main.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut, que depuis le début de la partie, sans y penser, il assistait Ravus avec ses cartes en ramassant les plis qu'il gagnait et en l'aidant à jouer ses cartes quand il n'arrivait pas à les éjecter de son jeu d'un coup de pouce. Et le prince n'avait absolument rien dit, ni réagi d'aucune façon à cette assistance offerte de manière si spontanée.

_Bah, il est peut-être pas aussi fier que tu le crois. Arrête de te faire des idées, parce que faut bien l'admettre : tu es prêt à voir des signes et des indices dans tout, surtout depuis ce matin. Alors on se calme deux secondes ! Il te laisse l'aider, c'est cool. Ça s'arrête là._

Libertus se chargea d'expliquer les règles à Luna au fur et à mesure, et celle-ci, malgré quelques étourderies, s'en tira honorablement.

« Tu vois bien que c'est pas si dur ! s'enthousiasma Libertus.

— Oui, mais... c'est moins rigolo... fit Luna avec un petit air dépité des plus adorables.

— Peut-être que ton don est pas encore assez affûté pour bien tricher », avança Nyx en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Quand je serai une meilleure Oracle, je gagnerai plein d'argent aux cartes.

— Par les Six... murmura Ravus.

— Surtout maintenant que je connais toutes les règles ! continua Luna sans lui prêter attention.

— Ouais, mais tu dois aussi apprendre à mieux bluffer. Si tu passes ton temps à glousser, tu vas éveiller les suspicions.

— Pas faux. Libertus, il sait bien faire ça. Tu peux m'apprendre ?

— Nan, je joue pas avec les tricheuses.

— T'es pas drôle.

— Allez, on s'en fait une autre ! »

Ils redistribuèrent les cartes et cette fois, Luna fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux. Elle tint environ trois minutes avant d'exploser de rire.

« T'as même pas pris alors que t'as trois rois, Nyx !

— Ah ouais ? Et j'ai quoi d'autre d'intéressant, hein ?

— Mmh... Je sais pas trop... j'arrive pas à voir.

— Moi, je vois que c'est toi qui a le 21.

— Comment tu le sais ?! » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

À son tour, il éclata de rire.

« Parce que tous les autres atouts ont déjà été joué, crétine.

— Ouf, tu m'as fait peur ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que toi aussi t'avais des dons de voyance... Bon, je note : la mémoire, c'est important aussi. »

Quelques tours plus tard, Ravus afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Tu vois bien que je peux gagner en suivant les règles.

— Mouais, c'était un coup de chance.

— Mauvaise joueuse.

— Prétentieux.

— Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu-là.

— Tu pourras prendre tous les airs hautains que tu veux, moi, je vois clair dans ton jeu. Et je parle pas que du tarot. »

Il la fusilla du regard, elle se contenta de soutenir son regard avec un sourire radieux.

Libertus se racla la gorge, peu habitué à assister à des engueulades entre frères et sœurs en dehors de sa propre famille. Mais suite à ça, les frangins décidèrent d'aller se coucher et Nyx et lui profitèrent du calme revenu pour boire un coup ensemble.

« Ça va mieux, ta jambe ? demanda Nyx.

— Ouais, ça s'améliore tous les jours. Et toi, pas de séquelles ?

— Non. Toujours pas de nouvelles de la famille ? »

Le visage de Libertus s'assombrit.

« Non... J'ai encore essayé d'appeler tout à l'heure.

— C'est encore trop tôt pour se faire du souci, tu le sais. Laisse-leur un peu de temps. »

Libertus hocha la tête et déglutit.

« C'est vrai. Et toi, Nyx ? Je t'ai vu appeler personne.

— Tu sais bien que j'ai pas grand-monde à appeler.

— Nyx...

— On peut parler d'autre chose ? le coupa-t-il.

— Comme tu veux... soupira son ami. Mais le truc, c'est que y a plein de choses qui me préoccupent et j'arrive pas trop à penser à autre chose. Des trucs du genre : comment on va faire pour emmener Luna jusqu'à Titan ou toute sécurité ? L'empire va forcément nous attendre là-bas !

— Ça se peut, mais on trouvera une solution. On est pas nombreux. Au besoin, on s'infiltrera là-bas. La zone est vachement accidentée, ça peut jouer à notre avantage.

— Nyx, ça t'arrive jamais de penser qu'on va perdre ? T'as toujours été... Je sais pas... Tellement sûr de toi.

— Pas du tout. C'est juste que je vois pas l'intérêt de s'appesantir sur ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

— Ok, je reformule : l'empire, il te fait pas peur ?

— Tu sais bien que si. Écoute, Libertus, on a déjà traversé l'enfer ensemble, pas vrai ? Moi, j'y arrive parce que je sais que je suis pas tout seul. Je me contente de ça.

— C'est ta force, acquiesça Libertus en hochant la tête. Mais t'as raison... Moi... j'ai passé trop de temps à penser que c'était pas juste, à être frustré parce que j'étais juste une Lame, que je pouvais rien faire...

— Si, tu peux te battre, et c'est ce que t'as fait. Et c'est ce qu'on continuera à faire.

— Ça tu l'as dit ! Plus question que j'abandonne ! D'autant que maintenant... j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je voulais vraiment me battre.

— Ouais... J'espère pour son pays qu'elle sera reine, un jour.

— Mais elle a besoin de soutien, Nyx. Je sais qu'elle a l'air super forte et tout, mais c'est comme toi avec ton humour : je sens bien que toute seule, ça aurait été vraiment très dur pour elle. Elle a besoin de nous. Après tout, au fond, c'est juste une jeune femme, pas une super-héroïne. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, elle a un sacré fardeau sur les épaules.

— Je sais. Et c'est pas 'comme moi avec mon humour'.

— C'est ça, si ça te fait plaisir... »

Ils reprirent encore une bière, appréciant le calme et de la sérénité de la nuit que seul troublait le ruissellement chantant de la rivière non loin de là. Malgré leurs inquiétudes respectives, ils finirent par se détendre et se retrouvèrent à échanger des blagues et des anecdotes comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, que ce soit dans les bons ou dans les mauvais moments. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, et quand on est amis, on finit toujours par trouver de quoi rire, même quand tout va mal. Ils avaient toujours compté là-dessus, et si leurs vies avaient été récemment bouleversées, ils furent heureux de constater que rien n'avait changé à ce point de vue-là, et ils en profitèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	4. Une promesse est une promesse

**Coucou à tous !**

**Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, et c'est surtout un chapitre de transition, qui me semble indispensable en tant que tel, mais qui du coup n'est pas hyper chargé.**

**(Ah et quelqu'un m'a fait réaliser que j'avais matché Ravus avec presque tout le monde, y compris dans de futures histoires que j'ai sous le coude... et donc que techniquement, quand j'aurai publié toutes ces histoires... il ne restera plus qu'à le matcher avec un certain blondinet fana de chocobos... Et je sais pas si je peux relever le défi :D)**

**Bon ! J'ai mis trois ans à écrire ce chapitre. Je mets trois ans à tout écrire, ces temps-ci. C'est assez frustrant, mais enfin, y a des périodes comme ça :)**

**L'instant musical : _When is the Future_, par VNV Nation. Et _Emya_, sur l'OST de Fate/Stay Night :)**

**Lou : Héhé, absolument ravie d'avoir « refait ta journée », et tu peux l'écrire en majuscules si ça te chante ;) Ouh, si y a « des gens qui t'entourent », je tâcherai de prévenir quand ça deviendra chaud parce que bien évidemment ça va le devenir ;) Ah les relations de frangins/frangines c'est l'un des trucs que je préfère écrire... J'ai une frangine et ça se passe pas tout à fait comme ça, mais... Je pourrais écrire des romans entiers sur ce sujet ;) Contente en tout cas si ça a fait écho avec ton propre vécu :) Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Une promesse est une promesse**

I

Le lendemain, il faisait un temps absolument splendide. Le soleil coulait à flots dans le feuillage épais et inondait de sa chaleur et sa lumière la clairière formée par le sanctuaire. Ils avaient décidé de rester ici pendant un moment, et ça devenait difficile de ne pas se sentir en vacances. Sachant que la paix risquait d'être de courte durée, profiter de leur séjour forcé en forêt ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée, et même Ravus semblait d'humeur plus légère ce matin-là. À tel point, d'ailleurs, qu'il rappela à Nyx sa suggestion de la veille :

« J'aimerais tester mon équilibre. Si tu te sens de taille pour m'affronter.

— _Si_ je me sens de taille ? répéta Nyx, étonné. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne crois pas avoir de raison particulière de m'inquiéter. »

Ravus haussa un sourcil et sourit imperceptiblement.

« Je vois. Ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. »

Nyx écarquilla les yeux, dérouté par tant d'assurance, mais toujours pas inquiet pour autant.

« Libertus, tu te joins à nous ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Non, j'ai encore mal à la jambe », répondit son camarade sans se retourner, occupé à tailler des légumes pour le déjeuner.

Nyx devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vraie raison : Libertus avait du mal à se remettre de sa blessure, oui, mais surtout d'un point de vue psychologique. Il avait peur qu'elle le handicape dans ses futurs combats et n'avait pas envie de se confronter au problème pour l'instant. Libertus avait besoin de temps, et ça tombait bien, car pour l'instant, ils en disposaient largement.

« Je vous préviens, aujourd'hui je suis en grève, je ne soigne personne, déclara Luna, assise sur une chaise pliante, le nez plongé dans un magazine de tuning et les yeux dissimulés par une paire de lunettes de soleil.

— C'est bien dommage, car ton sauveur risque d'en avoir besoin », remarqua Ravus.

Luna pencha la tête et regarda son frère par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil :

« Je suis sérieuse, Ravus... Ne l'abîme pas trop. J'ai vraiment la flemme, aujourd'hui.

— Soit. »

Nyx les regarda tour à tour, médusé. Non mais vraiment, il ne doutait de rien, le prince de Tenebrae ! Et le pire, c'était que sa sœur semblait d'accord avec lui !

« Hé, vous pourriez m'accorder un peu de crédit, non ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

— Je crois en toi, Nyx », dit Luna sans enthousiasme en se replongeant dans son magazine de tuning.

Ravus lui adressa un sourire entendu et Nyx n'eut plus qu'à ravaler sa fierté.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc du sanctuaire en quête d'une clairière assez dégagée pour qu'ils puissent y combattre à l'aise. Quand ce fut fait, Nyx dut se concentrer pour ne pas fixer Ravus tandis qu'il procédait à quelques étirements. Il avait une carrure athlétique tout en finesse, et l'absence d'un deuxième bras ne parvenait pas à gâcher l'harmonie de sa silhouette. C'était difficile de ne pas l'admirer. Soit Nyx parvint honorablement à se faire discret, soit Ravus ignora ses regards appuyés, en tout cas, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le prince annonça qu'il était prêt.

Nyx se mit en garde, les dagues au clair. Il observa son adversaire, qui restait droit, le katana baissé, attendant tranquillement.

_Il compte vraiment la jouer comme ça ?!_

Nyx s'approcha avec prudence. Ravus suivit attentivement ses mouvements, mais ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'avait même pas besoin d'esquisser une défense. Nyx devait en convenir, c'était plutôt agaçant. Il tenta une attaque.

Et se retrouva le cul par terre avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Vu la douleur dans son genou droit, il ne tarda pas à deviner qu'il s'était pris un coup de pied vicieux.

« Hmm... Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à devoir travailler mon équilibre », commenta Ravus avec un tel aplomb que Nyx hésita entre éclater de rire et se mettre en rogne.

« C'était sacrément déloyal, ça », rala-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Pour toute réponse, Ravus eut un vague haussement d'épaules.

Nyx fit une nouvelle tentative en feintant une attaque de la main droite et en enchaînant par la gauche. Ravus ne se laissa pas avoir et le frappa au poignet avec la garde de son sabre, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme, puis en profita pour porter un coup d'estoc que Nyx esquiva de justesse. Ravus poussa son avantage et cette fois, sa botte entra en contact avec l'estomac de Nyx, qui tomba une nouvelle fois à la renverse, le souffle coupé. Ravus posa la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge et secoua la tête.

« C'est avec ce niveau qu'ils vous font entrer au service du roi, au Lucis ?

— Enfoiré... »

Ravus sourit et écarta sa lame.

« Relève-toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Nyx jura entre ses dents et se remit debout. Il ramassa son autre dague et recula de quelques pas, puis se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire pour guetter une ouverture. Seulement, des ouvertures, il n'y avait que ça, puisque Ravus ne se mettait toujours pas en garde. Nyx tenta donc sa chance en l'attaquant dans son dos. Le prince pivota sur lui-même avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, passa derrière lui et utilisa son unique bras pour le tirer vers lui d'un geste brusque. Nyx se retrouva collé à lui, une lame sur la gorge encore une fois. Ce type attaquait définitivement comme un serpent, avec une implacable précision, et une rapidité déconcertante.

« C'est différent quand on ne peut pas se téléporter, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra le prince avec une condescendance qui lui donna des frissons.

Depuis quand la condescendance, c'était érotique, hein ?

Tout comme se retrouver avec un sabre sur la gorge, d'ailleurs.

_On se concentre ! _se rabroua-t-il. _Tu ne vas pas te laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. Il faut juste que tu trouves la faille._

Ravus relâcha son emprise et Nyx s'échappa.

« Ok, je le reconnais, tu es rapide, et tu n'as pas peur des coups bas. »

Ravus sourit.

« Je veux bien laisser tomber les coups bas. Mais tu risques encore d'être surpris. »

Nyx lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas... »

Et une minute plus tard, Nyx était encore par terre.

« Putain... t'as une sacrée force.

— Je t'avais dit que tu risquais d'être surpris. Mais ne renonce pas si vite, tu commençais tout juste à réussir à te défendre.

— Ha ! J'imagine que c'était une sorte de compliment... »

Ravus eut un nouveau sourire, ambigu cette fois, et ne répondit pas.

Nyx se perdit une ou deux secondes de trop dans ce regard clair, et quand il s'en aperçut, il se dépêcha de détourner les yeux.

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'enflammer... Je vois pas pourquoi un mec comme lui s'intéresserait à un type comme moi, et en plus de ça, ça me paraît impossible qu'il soit célibataire... Y a sûrement quelqu'un qui l'attend à Tenebrae... C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il était pressé de rentrer, d'ailleurs._

« Alors ? Tu renonces, finalement ? demanda Ravus, intrigué par son hésitation.

— Là, tu rêves », rétorqua Nyx.

Il recula et se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre de nouveau. Ravus était certes un combattant redoutable, mais il partait avec un handicap, et Nyx ne pensait pas à son bras : il le sous-estimait. Or, Nyx n'avait besoin ni des pouvoirs du roi ni de ceux de l'anneau des Lucii. Même si, il en convenait, ça restait à prouver. Y compris à lui-même. Et il était heureux d'avoir finalement l'occasion de le faire.

Cette fois, il fut plus attentif. Il savait désormais qu'il devait éviter de prendre un coup direct, et qu'il perdrait dans un duel de force pure. Il n'hésita pas, et chercha à déséquilibrer son adversaire en l'obligeant à des mouvements rapides pour parer ses attaques éclairs. Sa stratégie finit par fonctionner et ce fut à son tour de poser une lame sur la gorge de son adversaire.

« Fallait pas me sous-estimer », dit-il en souriant.

Ravus grogna en guise de réponse et le repoussa sans ménagement. Ils recommencèrent quelques passes d'armes, et Nyx prit l'avantage à chaque fois, ce qui commençait de toute évidence à sérieusement contrarier le prince. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon, Libertus les interrompit. Il tenait son portable à la main et avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

« Euh... Bon, voilà. C'est ta mère au bout du fil. »

Mauvais pressentiment confirmé. Nyx demanda, accusateur :

« Tu l'as appelée ?

— Non... Ta famille et la mienne sont ensemble. Tout le monde est sain et sauf, mais ta mère aimerait te parler. »

Nyx soupira.

« Eh bien pas moi... Passe le bonjour à tes parents et à tes frères et sœurs de ma part.

— Nyx, sérieusement, merde ! Tu vas pas envoyer chier ta mère comme ça, si ? » protesta Libertus en prenant soin de couvrir le récepteur.

Nyx s'approcha, lui prit le portable des mains et raccrocha.

« Ben si. » Il secoua la tête, dépité. « Je rêve, elle m'appelle même pas directement, faut qu'elle passe par toi...

— Parce qu'elle savait que tu aurais fait ce que tu viens de faire, crétin !

— Je vous laisse régler ça, annonça Ravus avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le campement.

— 'Régler ça', répéta Nyx avec un rire ironique. Écoute, Libertus, j'avais pas envie d'en parler avant, et toujours pas maintenant. Tant mieux si tout le monde va bien, mais en ce qui me concerne, moins je leur parle, mieux je me porte. Et je sais que tu comprends pas, toi qui es si proche de ta famille. C'est pas non plus maintenant que ça va changer, alors je vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

— Nyx ! Elle était en larmes ! Elle croyait que t'étais mort, et elle était folle de joie quand je lui ai annoncé que tu allais bien !

— Et ? C'est censé m'émouvoir ?

— Nyx, arrête, t'es pas ce genre de mec.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ?

— Je te connais.

— On dirait pas ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, mais ce coup-ci, il était furieux. Enfin... Il aurait été plus juste de dire que _ces dernières années_, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Pas depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

Libertus fit un pas en avant, esquissant un geste pour le retenir, mais Nyx se dégagea et s'éloigna à grandes foulées dans les bois paisibles. L'ancienne lame royale le regarda partir en poussant un gros soupir. Il aurait vraiment aimé aider Nyx à trouver un terrain d'entente avec ses parents, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas pour demain. Il se résigna donc à regagner le campement.

II

_Et pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé_, soupira Nyx intérieurement tout en donnant des coups de pied dans les innocentes fougères alentour.

Il s'attendait bien sûr à recevoir des nouvelles de ses parents, mais il n'avait pas aimé se retrouver au pied du mur de cette manière. Il n'en voulait pas à Libertus, il s'en voulait avant tout à lui-même d'être toujours aussi sensible dès qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, et d'être incapable de garder son sang-froid.

Ses pas l'amenèrent à la rivière et il s'assit sur la rive, puis se divertit en jetant rageusement des cailloux dans l'eau.

Il préférait rester en colère. Parce que s'il arrêtait, il devrait affronter un chagrin qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sortir, jamais. Il avait échappé à son passé, il avait échappé à ses parents, il était devenu adulte et n'avait plus besoin de personne. Tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même.

Il respira un grand coup. Son cœur se calma un peu, et il laissa le murmure de la rivière soigner sa colère.

Soudain, il entendit un craquement dans son dos et ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses dagues.

« Ce n'est que moi ! » annonça Luna.

Nyx se détendit et la princesse alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle enleva ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds nus dans la rivière en poussant un petit cri de satisfaction. Nyx lui jeta un regard de côté. Est-ce qu'elle venait lui remonter le moral ? Est-ce qu'elle savait quelque chose ?

« J'ai vu quelque chose quand Libertus est parti te passer le téléphone, dit-elle, confirmant ses craintes. Rassure-toi, quand ça m'arrive, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une émotion brute qui m'est communiquée. Je n'ai pas les détails.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

— Ta petite sœur. Je sais que tu n'as pas pu la sauver et que tes parents t'ont blâmé pour ça. »

Résumé crûment, mais avec exactitude. Il reporta son regard sur la rivière, puisant l'apaisement dans ses flots translucides. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, et tenta d'oublier la douleur aigue dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais toujours tout sur les gens ? interrogea-t-il ensuite d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

— Non. Mais il m'arrive de partager un souvenir, ou une émotion, spécialement quand c'est puissant, et quand j'ai une connexion émotionnelle avec la personne.

— Tu en as une avec moi ?

— Tu me le demandes vraiment ?! C'est vrai qu'on se connaît depuis quelques jours, mais on était ensemble quand on a passé la pire nuit de nos vies. Et ce que tu as accompli, c'était la chose la plus courageuse qu'on a jamais faite pour moi. Alors évidemment, que j'ai une connexion émotionnelle avec toi ! Je suis désolée si ça te dérange que je voie et que je sente ces trucs. C'est indépendant de ma volonté.

— Non, c'est pas grave... C'est plutôt pour toi que ça m'embête... Et à vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur des autres trucs que tu pourrais voir ou sentir qui me traînent dans la tête...

— Si tu veux parler des trucs que tu comptes à faire à mon frère dès que t'en auras cinq minutes seul avec lui, c'est vrai que je m'en serais bien passée, mais enfin...

— Euh... T'es sérieuse, là ?! T'as vraiment _vu _?

— C'était fugace, mais oui. »

Nyx la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, et elle éclata de rire.

« Je dirai rien, promis ! Et non, je dirai rien non plus de ce qu'il en pense ! »

_Parce qu'il en pense quelque chose ?! _C'était presque pire formulé comme ça. Évidemment, qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il en pensait ! Mais il en pensait donc quelque chose... C'était un début. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ?

_On ne s'enflamme pas, bordel, combien de fois faudra que tu te répètes ça ?!_

« C'est délicat, mais je préfère pas intervenir là-dedans, reprit Luna. C'est à toi de suivre ton propre chemin.

— Ouais... Je suppose que t'as raison.

— Et pour le reste... J'ai pas de conseils à te donner, et ce n'est pas une simple vision qui va me faire comprendre ce que tu as traversé. Mais si t'as envie d'en parler, je suis là.

— Merci, Luna...

— On est amis, non ? C'est normal. Et de toute façon, on est coincés ensemble pendant encore un bout de temps, alors...

— Ouais... » Nyx laissa son regard dériver sur les flots qui scintillaient au soleil. Oui, ils allaient rester ensemble pendant encore un moment. Et les Six seuls savaient ce qui les attendait au bout de la route.

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas appeler Noctis ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Et après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle devait avoir envie de lui parler. Ils avaient quand même été pratiquement fiancés ! Sinon de fait, au moins dans leurs esprits... Mais Luna secoua la tête.

« Je préfère attendre de le revoir pour parler avec lui. Et puis lui aussi, il a un long voyage à accomplir, et il doit le fair seul. Il y arrivera. »

Nyx hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa, et au bout d'un moment, Luna reprit :

« Tu sais, toutes les familles ont leurs propres drames. Des choses cachées, des choses qu'ils regrettent tout le temps, et de la culpabilité à en étouffer.

— ...toi aussi ?

— Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais quand j'étais petite, j'ai vu ma mère mourir. Ravus aussi. Tuée par les soldats du Niflheim.

— Je suis désolé...

— C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est tellement protecteur avec moi. C'est pas le genre de trucs dont on se remet jamais vraiment. Ça continue de nous hanter. Ça nous a brisés tous les deux, on a simplement géré différemment. J'essaie... Je ne sais pas, de compenser, peut-être. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne rejette pas mes dons. Je peux aider les gens. Je ne suis pas condamnée à les voir mourir. Je ne suis pas condamnée à l'impuissance, comme ce jour-là. Je n'ai aucun appétit pour la vengeance. Contrairement à Ravus, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste... triste.

— Je crois que je comprends...

— C'est pour la même raison que tu as rejoint les Lames ?

— Je suppose. Entre autres. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je l'ai aussi fait par vanité. Et pour emmerder mes parents. »

Luna eut un léger sourire.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Grâce à ça, on s'est rencontrés, et je suis encore en vie.

— Je suis content aussi. »

La princesse se leva et lui tendit la main :

« Tu viens ? Le déjeuner doit être prêt, et ça a l'air super bon !

— Ouais, Libertus se débrouille en cuisine », approuva Nyx en attrapant la main de Luna.

III

« Alors, on s'en sort pas si mal pour le combat au Lucis, hein ? » fit Libertus en voyant Ravus clopiner en sortant de la tente où il s'était changé. Il boîtait un peu, et apparemment, il s'était pris un coup vicieux dans les côtes.

« J'avais déjà remarqué ça à Insomnia, dit Ravus d'un ton lourd de rancœur en s'asseyant. Tes collègues ne m'ont pas exactement laissé partir quand j'ai voulu quitter la ville. »

Libertus lui jeta un coup d'œil : il ne comprenait toujours pas bien sa position. Il avait été un haut gradé de l'Empire, et maintenant, il travaillait contre eux ? Libertus aussi avait bossé pour le Niflheim, mais sans le savoir... Et comme il avait du mal avec les secrets et avec les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, profitant qu'ils soient seuls, il demanda de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi t'as trahi le Niflheim ? »

Ravus ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début. C'était l'anneau qui m'intéressait. Je voulais prendre le contrôle du Lucis.

— Rien que ça ?!

— Celui qui se rend maître du Cristal se rend maître de la nation, et plus encore.

— Donc t'as voulu utiliser le Niflheim pour renverser le roi du Lucis.

— C'est ça. »

Libertus le fixa quelques secondes. Il ne doutait vraiment de rien, cet homme-là. Mais il dut s'avouer qu'il trouvait cette détermination et cette confiance d'acier assez admirables.

« Et si ça avait marché ?

— J'aurais fait ce que Regis a été incapable de faire, comme son père avant lui : j'aurais vaincu le Niflheim.

— ...Mais ? Tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui va dire 'mais'. »

Ravus fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas seulement le Niflheim, le problème. C'est Ardyn Izunia. Et si comme le pense Luna il n'est pas humain... Le problème nous dépasse. Il s'agit d'une affaire qui implique les Dieux. »

Libertus frissonna.

« On dirait bien, ouais... »

Le silence s'installa, puis, assez curieusement, Ravus ajouta :

« Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, les Lames royales savent se battre, oui, mais Nyx a un autre niveau. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit au palais qu'il a appris ça. »

Libertus se tourna vers le repas qu'il était en train de préparer pour dissimuler son sourire. Si Nyx l'avait entendu dire ça, il aurait actuellement la couleur des tomates qui attendaient sur la planche à découper. Il avait très bien remarqué le trouble de son ami vis-à-vis de Ravus, et il espérait secrètement que ça fonctionne : Nyx avait vécu plus de déceptions sentimentales qu'il ne pouvait en compter et il méritait mieux que ça. Et puis, il avait probablement besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment. Et qui sait, on pouvait même rêver : si lui-même en était incapable, peut-être que Ravus pourrait le convaincre de parler à sa mère.

« Nyx et moi, on a appris à se battre dès l'enfance. Nos parents sont chasseurs, et la vie n'était pas tendre, surtout avec la recrudescence du nombre de daemons au fil des années. C'est pour ça qu'on a pas eu trop de mal à se faire recruter par les Lames. Disons qu'on était déjà endurcis et expérimentés.

— Je vois », acquiesça Ravus.

IV

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable, et Nyx retrouva peu à peu le sourire : ici, c'était assez facile de prétendre que le passé n'existait pas, même un passé situé seulement quelques heures auparavant. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le soleil, les bruits diffus de la nature, et pas une âme qui vive à des kilomètres. Ils étaient seuls, deux amis d'enfance et un frère et une sœur que les circonstances avaient réunis, et en dépit de l'avenir probablement sombre qui les attendait, ils se sentaient libres. Ils mirent à profit l'après-midi pour essayer de faire progresser Luna au tarot, mais celle-ci s'acharna à tenter de tricher avec ses dons, une nouvelle fois sans succès. Quand le soir tomba, ils étaient tous fatigués sans avoir rien fait de particulier de leur journée. Un silence paisible et pensif s'installa peu à peu, peuplé par les étoiles, le vent dans les feuillages et les craquements du feu de camp. Et c'était étrangement reposant.

Cependant, en fin de soirée, Luna devint toute pâle et porta une main à sa gorge comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa les flammes du feu de camp, immobile et tremblante. Libertus la secoua, mais elle semblait n'avoir aucune conscience de sa présence.

« C'est inutile, l'informa Ravus. Elle est en train d'avoir une vision.

— Oh... » fit Libertus, plein de révérence. Il retourna s'asseoir et fixa la princesse d'un air inquiet.

Celle-ci demeura une poignée de secondes dans sa transe, sans respirer, tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient. Ravus se leva et la serra contre lui avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise à cause des convulsions. Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, la crise passa. Luna se détendit et cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Ravus s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son frère, l'air perplexe, puis se ranima.

« Le Niflheim... Ils approchent de Titan. On va devoir avancer notre départ. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais ils risquent de nous barrer l'accès à l'Archéen. On doit y être avant eux. »

Ravus hocha la tête.

« Alors on part demain. »

Nyx et Libertus échangèrent un regard : _comme ça ? Juste comme ça ?!_

Nyx se décida à incarner la voix de la raison :

« Attendez, un coup comme ça, ça se planifie un minimum. De quoi on a besoin, par où on entre, par où on sort si on a besoin de battre en retraite en urgence ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le Niflheim est déjà sur place ? Ou encore : est-ce que Titan risque de tous nous tuer ?! »

Luna et Ravus se regardèrent. Quelque chose d'infime dans le regard de la princesse, une ombre invisible dans ses yeux clairs, et la façon dont elle posa une main légèrement tremblante sur celle de son frère, sembla suffire à établir la communcation entre eux. L'ancien officier du Niflheim se releva et regarda les deux soldats lucisiens :

« On sait très peu de choses, et il faudra faire avec. Demain, on s'approchera du cratère, on garera la voiture dans un endroit discret, et on effectuera une mission de reconnaissance qui nous permettra de repérer les issues, et de voir si le Niflheim est déjà là. Si c'est le cas, on s'organisera pour passer derrière leurs lignes en toute discrétion. Quant à Titan... Pour notre survie dans ce cas précis, on ne pourra que compter sur Luna. Ni Luna ni moi-même ne nous attendons à ce que vous nous suiviez. J'y vais avec elle. Le reste, ça m'est égal. »

Nyx et Libertus fixèrent leurs voisins de Tenebrae, et une nouvelle fois, se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient totalement dépassés par la situation. Puis, Nyx se rappela qu'il avait déjà, tout récemment, été beaucoup plus dépassé que ça : il avait enfilé le foutu anneau des Lucii pour protéger Luna. Mettre les pieds dans un possible traquenard ? Affronter un dieu ? Et alors ? Il vivait déjà sur du temps emprunté. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre, au fond ?

Cependant, pour Libertus, il en allait autrement. Nyx tourna la tête pour regarder son ami d'enfance, qui avait du mal à cacher sa terreur.

« Luna... » Libertus déglutit, et fit un effort visible pour se ressaisir. Ses traits bienveillants se durcirent, sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses cuisses massives. « Luna... répéta-t-il. Si tu parviens à réveiller Titan et à lui demander sa grâce... En quoi ça aidera Noctis ?

— Il a besoin des dieux. De tous les dieux. Avec leur pouvoir, il pourra empêcher la fin du monde. Il fera revenir l'aurore quand la nuit définitive se sera installée. Je sais que ça paraît difficile à croire, mais il est notre seul espoir. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne le sait pas... Et je prie pour qu'il continue à l'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment... »

La façon dont sa voix se cassa sur les dernières syllabes les fit tous les deux se crisper. Ce n'était pas juste ! Mais l'heure n'était pas au débat. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'agir, que ce soit juste ou injuste. Cependant, Libertus avait toujours besoin de comprendre.

« Et ça, tu le sais... À cause d'une vision ? »

Le regard de Luna s'adoucit.

« Plus qu'une vision. Je le sais avec ma chair, avec mon âme. Je ne suis pas en train de me sacrifier. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Comme vous deux, quand vous avez risqué vos vies pour me faire sortir d'Insomnia. Je vous demande votre aide, mais je ne l'exige pas.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de nous la demander, intervint Nyx en se levant. On a juste... du mal à comprendre ce qui est en jeu. Et on veut juste trouver la meilleure façon de te protéger. »

La princesse sourit, un sourire voilé de peine, mais à la façon du soleil qui se lève dans la brume. Et c'était à eux, décida Nyx, qu'il échoyait de dissiper ce brouillard.

« Ok, c'est pas important qu'on comprenne tout. Pas vrai, Libertus ? Une promesse est une promesse. »

Libertus hocha la tête. _Une promesse est une promesse._ C'étaient ses propres mots. Des mots qu'il avait prononcés dix ans auparavant, en ce jour dont il essayait toujours d'effacer les détails de sa mémoire pour en atténuer la douleur. Ce jour-là, il se tenait aux côtés de Nyx, devant le cercueil de sa petite sœur. Il fixait le couvercle sombre, et il avait dû chercher au plus profond de lui la force de prononcer des mots qui ne serviraient sans doute à rien, mais qu'il ressentait le besoin de dire.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute_, avait-il dit. _Et chaque fois que tu en douteras, chaque fois que tu penseras que t'en vaux pas la peine, je serai là. Même si tu dois faire un truc dingue pour te prouver à toi-même que tu dois continuer à vivre. Même si on risque d'y laisser notre peau. Je te dis pas seulement parce que je t'aime, mais parce que j'arrêterai jamais de croire en toi. Et si moi je doute, j'espère que tu croiras autant en moi._

— _Toujours._

— _Promis ?_

— _Promis._

— _Une promesse est une promesse, pas vrai, Nyx ?_

— _Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus important que ça. »_

Alors aujourd'hui, au fin fond du Lucis, face à l'inconnu, c'était ça que Nyx lui demandait : est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que de continuer à représenter l'un pour l'autre ce qu'ils avaient promis d'être ? La réponse était facile. C'était la même qu'autrefois.

« Une promesse est une promesse, répéta-t-il. Luna, notre protection n'était pas temporaire. Ni contractuelle. Ni mercenaire. Tu veux aller réveiller un dieu au fond du Disque de Cauthess, demain ? Compte sur nous. »

La princesse hocha la tête, sans chercher à dissimuler les larmes d'émotion dans ses grands yeux bleus. Ravus les regarda d'un air plus perplexe, et avec une nuance de culpabilité qui n'échappa pas à Nyx. Maintenant, le grand frère jouait le rôle qu'il aurait toujours dû jouer. Eux ? On ne leur avait rien demandé, et ils avaient déjà fait cent fois plus que lui au cours de toute sa vie. Du moins, c'était certainement ce qu'il pensait. Mais Ravus s'abstint de formuler quoi que ce soit, et se contenta de retourner à sa place au coin du feu, le regard plus sombre – et plus vide. Les ténèbres environnantes se firent le réceptacle des pensées, des peurs et des doutes qui hantaient leurs esprits. Et on n'entendit plus que le craquement des branches dans le feu, comme un écho anticipé et étouffé du combat qui leur restait à livrer.


End file.
